Long Lost Sisters
by IcyFox17
Summary: Separated at age seven, two sisters find out the truth. One finds out that her parents were hiding a secret about her real family and the other finds out that her's cast away someone close and erased both their memories. When or if they finally get reunited, how will they react? Will they accept each other like the sisters they are or act as strangers and hate each other?
1. The Truth

**Author's** **Note:** The sisters are Hermione and Annabeth. Set after MCGOA and DH. I couldn't wait for the third book because I was too excited to write this so bear with me if there are mistakes that don't make sense in cannon. I am trying to stick as close to cannon as possible.

CHAPTER ONE: The Truth

Hermione POV

It had been almost two years since the war. I had just finished my seventh year that I went back to Hogwarts to finish it properly. It was August and I was chilling in my room reading The Lord of the Rings when my mother called me. Now before we get to why she called me, a few things to tell you. My parents had forgiven me about the whole erasing their memories. They understood why, but were a bit miffed that they couldn't have helped me. If you're wondering why I'm just reading in my room instead of working on something, finding a job, thinking about my future, or somehow go to more school, it's because I honestly would just like a break. A break from the work, stress, action, and drama. Anyways back to the story.

Curious, I put my book down and walked down the stairs to see both my parents looking anxious and also guilty. I frowned at their expressions wondering why they would look guilty.

My father sighed, "I-We haven't been honest with you honey."

At that comment a hundred things ran through my mind. What came next was nothing that I expected.

My mother started at barely a whisper and gradually talked louder. "We… we aren't you're real parents. We adopted you." They gave me a minute to comprehend before continuing. "You're parents gave you to us when you were seven. I do not know why, although I have a theory. Your father was a muggle or well more like a squib. Your grandmother was a witch. Your mother, ah how should I put this. Your mother is… she's a-"

"Your mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle." Cut off my father.

I scoffed, "Named after the goddess?"

"No, Hermione. The Greek dieties are real."

I normally would've asked if this was a joke or a prank, but their faces told me they were dead serious. I instead asked, "Do I have any siblings?"

My mother answered as if prepared for the question. She probably was. "If you mean full, as in having both the same parents. Yes. You have a sister named Annabeth who is the same age as you. Well almost. She is only a couple of months older and her birthday is in July. If you meant half, which is having only one of the same parents, also yes. You have over twenty."

"If I was given to you at seven, than why don't I remember and why did they give me up?"

"We don't know that so you'd have to ask your parents. Recently, we have been in touch with your father and if you and your sister agree, then we will set up a meeting for you guys to meet each other. I think your sister and father are having the same conversation right now. So would you like to meet your sister and father?"

I thought about it. I mean I would love to meet my sister but I was also confused. I decided to think about it.

Annabeth POV

"What?!!" I glared at my father and then proceeded to the sky. "And you just decided to erase a sister from my life?"

"We didn't erase her."

"Oh really?" I challenged sarcastically. "So erasing both our memories about each other and giving her to a family on the other side of the planet and lying to us both isn't erasing her from our lives?"

My father started to say something then stopped. He apparently thought of something else to say, "It wasn't like I wanted to! It's just-"

"It's just _Mrs. Chase, "_ I ephasized the last part, "wanted you too, so you acted like the pet you are and did what you were told. Fine, but why erase our memories?"

"We thought it would stop you from running away."

"And so obviously it didn't, so can we have our memories back?"

"Well I can't do that. You'd have to ask-"

Before he could finish, my _mother_ Athena showed up. She barely looked at me as she asked, "Are you sure you want to?"

I stared straight into her piercing grey eyes and nodded. Abruptly, a stream of memories flowed through my mind. Even though I prepared myself for it, I fell on one knee. When I recovered, Athena was gone and my dad was looking at me in pity. I was done with my parents right now. I walked out of the house without casting a second glance.


	2. A Nice Catch Up

A/N: Hey, it's IcyFox17! I was super happy when I saw that I had already gotten (at least in my opinion) so many favourites and follows! I originally planned for a one update a week schedule, but I think I'll change it to twice a week. Also this takes place in the Percy Jackson timeline so it's currently around 2019. Thank you to jeangary28 and jily shiper for reviewing! No I will not let the lack of reviewers stop me from posting! I already have three full chapters done (including this one) and I'm working on chapter four, though I've come to a writers block. Please R&R. Oh and yes I know I forgot last time so...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or any of the characters. I guess I own this story line but even then...**

Chapter Two: A Nice Catch Up

I went upstairs to think about what had just happened. I wasn't upset at my parents, well foster ones. It was normal for people to not tell their kids that they were adopted, especially if their child's real parent is a god. I wouldn't have told anyone except Harry and Ron, but even then I didn't tell them about the time turner and this was way bigger. My mind then wandered over to my sister. I wondered how she would take the news. Would we even get along? Also, why did our parents take our memory away? I wonder if Annabeth likes books? My thoughts were interrupted by a tap at the window. It was Ron's owl Pigwidgeon or as Ron called him, Pig.

"That was weird timing." I said aloud.

Pig had a note attached to his leg. I took it, unraveled it, and began reading. "Meet me and Harry, "I tsked at his grammar. "at the London Eye. Yes I know it's a muggle place, but I just thought it would be nice. We need to tell you something that would be best if told in person. Thanks, Ron."

Why wouldn't he use love? We are dating, but he doesn't feel comfortable saying the word love? I sighed, whatever. I wrote back saying I'd be there at 11:30 AM. I then proceeded to getting all my things ready and left.

When I got there, (I apparated) I looked for the iconic red hair that all the Weasley's have. As I scanned the crowds I could see a black haired woman with startling grey eyes. She stared at me and when I blinked she was gone. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. No woman. I must've imagined her. During that process Ron and Harry must have found me because I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, wand out and ready to kick who had done that. I took a breath of relief when all I saw was Ron with a scared and shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry Ron. I haven't been the same since the war."

He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug. Ron whispered gently, "I love you."

I kissed him on the lips and whispered back, "I love you too." I next went over to Harry and hugged him too. I slapped his arm slightly and scolded, "Don't _ever_ not respond to my message for over a month again! You got it?"

"I- whatever. Yes mam! Now let us head over to the London Eye."

After catching up with each other about life and other things, I asked them what the news was.

Harry started, "Well, the ministry got in contact with us both and... they would like to offer you a job in the Control of Magical Creatures Department."

I must've been frowning because Ron asked, "Oh, you don't want it?"

"No, it's not that. I'd love to have that job, it's just I would like a break from the work and stress. Also I need to tell you guys something I just learned today." I took a breath before continuing, "I'm... I'm adopted."

They both gasped and started firing questions at me. "Okay, Okay! If you guys would let me speak I would have probably answered all your questions by now." They nodded as if giving me permission to speak. "As I was saying, I was told less than an hour before your note came to me. I have a sister and her name is Annabeth. Her birthday is in July and so she is only two months older than me. My father is a squib and my grandmother was a witch. My mother... well she's Athena the Greek goddess of war and wisdom." I waited for their reactions. Ron was pretty calm while Harry was tense.

"Well, if wizards are real, why not the Greek gods? Plus if you say it, it must be real."

"Well same as Ron. If Hermione believes it, I do too."

I smiled at my friends. "Thanks guys. You took it better than expected. To answer your question that's most likely running through your head, yes I am a demi-god. No, I do not have any pow-" All of a sudden, I was hit with a wave of images. It took a second, but I realized that these were memories, the memories that had been taken away. There were many of them. Some were of myself and who I assumed to be Annabeth reading books together, playing Jenga, and riding bikes. It brought tears to my eyes to see how close we were. The memories then turned into one. Annabeth and I were fighting with... our dad. He was telling us that our step-mom couldn't handle us both, so I'd have to go to a new family. Annabeth said if I went she'd go too. Our dad said that he couldn't afford to lose us both. We gave up and said fine. However, after he left we agreed to run away together but then something happened. A bright light shone and a woman, no the woman that I had seen earlier, spoke to us saying she loved us and then the memories shifted back to the ones that I had before today. I could hear Ron and Harry in the background but their voices sounded kilometres away. I curled up into a ball and started to cry even harder. I felt arms wrap around me though I didn't pay any attention. Eventually I got out of my daze and told them about how my mother took away our memories and how I just got them back. I then told them what the memories were. They listened intently and comforted me. After some moments of silence, the ride ended and I started to bid them farewell. Ron stopped me saying that it would be best if we all went to lunch together. I gave in with the exception that we wouldn't talk about what had just happened. They agreed and we went out to a local restaurant.

It was a nice and peaceful lunch. I enjoyed having a somewhat normal conversation and it was nice to keep my mind off the other topic. After lunch, I said goodbye and told Harry to say hi to Ginny for me. I then apparated back home and went over to my parents. I decided to "meet" my sister after all.


	3. A Wild Percy Chase

A/N: Hey it's IcyFox17, I would like to thank all of you for favouring and following my story! I'm am sosossososososoosososooso (I did not write that properly) sorry that this is later in the week. I'm also sorry that this chapter is very crappy. It was mainly for me to try out Percabeth. I guess you _could_ scroll down to the last paragraph that wasn't talking but then it would be a bit confusing. Well, to make up for the bad chapter I'll update Chapter Four today too. Now I am going to make a proper thank you to everyone, even though most of you scroll over this. Sorry if I misspelled anyone's names.

 **Thank you to:** Fandomgirl474, Halestorm78, KissedByShaddows24, Nala375, Oceane Jackson, Paramedics, PercyJsdaughter, alaskanwoman25, david2299, dupond48, frances2, jeangary28, jily shiper, obscurialdefenseclub, and xXBaLeFiReXx for favouring my story!

 **Thank you to:** Bubbles1023, DalekEmperorUltron, Fandomgirl474, JayManArayan, KissedByShaddows24, Liana Sun, Max0820, , Nala375, Oceane Jackson, Paramedics, PercyJsDaughter, WitchSorceress49, alaskanwoman25, cosmicGirl666, david2299, frances2, hbmt, jeangary28, jojojotrunks, lauryn258, stilinskistruck, and xXBaLeFiReXx for following my story!

 **Thank you to SilentReader for reviewing:** Thanks, I'm glad you think that. Here's your update.

 **And a special thanks to Nala375 for reviewing and other things:** I'll make sure to incorporate your idea in a future chapter. Well, I mean her hair in the movies was brown but some movies it looks likes it's blonde. Well I'm writing from the books anyway so it doesn't matter. Sorry I sometimes get sidetracked. Anyways, I already have an idea for it. Thank you so much for reviewing, favouring, and following my story! It means a lot to me and for that here's a shout out (sorry if you get embarrassed but I think this embarrasses me more than you but sorry if it does)...

 **CHECK OUT NALA375'S STORY! IT'S GREAT! Oh and if you write a mean comment to her, I will personally track you down and humiliate you. A LOT. SO, don't.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, if I did I'd be rich and this wouldn't be fanfiction, it would be in Chapters or any other book store.**

 **PLEASE R &R! **

Chapter Three: A Wild Percy Chase

Annabeth POV:

I walked back to New Rome and yes I know it's a long walk, but I don't want to pollute the Earth more than it has and I also do NOT want to be in the same car as my dad. After about an hour I made it to the opening and greeted the two legionnaires. I then proceeded ahead and saw the beautiful opening of Camp Jupiter. Behind me I felt someone's presence. I twirled around and put my knife to their throat.

"I'm getting tired of this Seaweed Brain. Haven't you learned you can't sneak up on me?"

"Nope and I promise you that one day I will do just that and/or maybe surprise you."

I sighed, "I love you."

"Love you too, Wise Girl. Now let's talk about that meeting you had with your dad."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked seeing a couple of the young children watching us.

He nodded and we went to our house in New Rome. When we got there we both sat on our couch. That didn't last long because as soon as I started my story I stood up and started to pace back and forth. When I finished, I plopped down on the couch and snuggled into Percy's warm body. I could taste my salty tears as I cried and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up at first by Percy lightly tapping my shoulder and calling out to me, "Wakey, wakey." I moaned and rolled over. He then changed to a stern voice. "Miss Annabeth Chase, I order you to wake up now." I mumbled something along the lines of why and he said something but I only caught the words love, something, and your. As I was turning to face Percy he sprayed me with water and let me tell you that it _wasn't_ pleasant.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I practically screamed and I'm pretty sure all of New Rome could hear me. "WHY IN HADES NAME DID YOU DECIDE TO DRENCH ME IN WATER? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FACE YOU AND LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY! YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD BY TOMORROW NIGHT!" He was laughing hysterically until he saw my glare. He gulped, said sorry, then turned on a dime and ran.

I cracked a smile before chasing after him. It was cute when he was afraid of me. The people who knew me best would stop laughing as soon as they saw me coming their way and then point which ever way Percy went. The people who didn't know me that well would keep laughing until they saw my glare. Then they would curl up into a ball or run and they would sometimes point sometimes not.

A couple of times I would see him in my sight and he would call back, "I'm sorry." and then continue running. I calculated in my head that he had had a head start, which in a race would let him win, but sometimes in a chase it's bad because then he would tire out before me and then I would be able to catch up to him. I was counting on the second part.

I stopped in front of a pond that I had a feeling he would be in or nearby. I know you're most likely yelling at me that he's going to use the water to attack me. Yeah, I'm not stupid, I am just standing close to lure him out. I _always_ have a plan. In fact, right now have multiple plans so don't even try to call me stupid. I called out his name telling him to come out and fight like a man. Now, obviously that wouldn't work but hopefully I could get him to respond and so I could pinpoint where he was by his voice. I waited for a few moments before moving on to Plan B.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, I _promise_ to not kill you if you write a one page report on why you shouldn't spray me with water and all the reasons you love me."

A voice to my left called out, "Drop your weapons." I dropped my sword, " _All_ of them." I then dropped my knife. You see I have two knives, the one I always use and the other one as backup. The backup one is strapped to my leg discreetly. I got ready to pounce as I heard Percy say, "Okay, don't you dare kill me." I was starting to smirk as I saw Tyson come lumbering towards me saying, "Hi Annabeth!" My eyes widened in surprise as he hugged me and squeezed the air out of my lungs. I mentally slapped myself. Well, this game is over.

"You can come out Percy. No, for real this time, what can I do with Tyson squeezing me to death?" Still no answer. I started to get minorly worried. "Tyson, where's Percy?" by now he had put me down.

"He's where..." he paused looking like he was trying to remember. "He's where you first looked."

What was that- Never mind I knew where he was. I ran all the way back home and in front of our house I put my Yankees hat on. I pushed the door open and as I expected Percy pounced on nothing. I then pounced on him... or tried. As I pounced he turned around and grabbed me. He then started to tickle me and we got in a tickle fight. Real dangerous.

"See, I told you I'd succeed."

"Okay, I'll admit I didn't see Tyson coming but everything else? I would've done _way_ better."

"You probably would have but that doesn't stop the fact that I surprised you."

"Well, _technically_ you said that you would eventually sneak up on me, not surprise me."

He rolled his eyes at me then sat up. "Actually I said and/or surprise you so ha! Anyways while you were sleeping your dad called." The temperature dropped to zero degrees but I let him continue. " He said your sister called and she would like to meet you. She insisted on coming here since she says she knows a quick way of transportation but..." He trailed off. We both knew why. He continued, "Your dad said that it would be safer if you went there and that you would explain why once you got there."

I gritted my teeth. Of course he would say that. "What else did he say?"

"He said that Thursday would be good if that was okay with her. She said it was fine and that she knows a place you could stay at. Your dad said that you would meet her in front of the airport."

"Wow, planned everything did he?"

"I know. The bright side is that you don't have to think about it or plan..." he trailed off.

I sighed, "Will you come with me?" Percy looked astonished. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "Or you don't ha-"

"Of course I would! I wouldn't let you go that far away without moi. I was just surprised you wanted me to come. I mean when you went to see Magnus..."

"Yeah I guess so but you ended up coming later anyways."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'd love to go and so we don't have to go on a plane we'll take Mrs.O'Leary."

"Okay. Can you call my dad and let him know? I just don't feel comfortable talking to him after our fight."

"Of course. Wise Girl, are you excited to see the monuments?"

I smiled, "Definitely."


	4. The Meeting

**A/N:** Hey IcyFox17 is here! So as promised here is Chapter Four. Again I am sorry for that BAD chapter but to make up for it I hope this Chapter is somewhat better. Thank you to the couple of people who favoured and followed I will write your name below. So I don't really know what else to say so let's move on! (gods I'm stupid) Well thank you again to everyone for supporting me and I promise I'll keep updating.

 **Thank You to-** **Blues-dreams, omegaspork, Sakura Lisel, and aurora301 for following!**

 **Thank You to-** **omegaspork, Sakura Lisel, and aurora301 for favouring!**

 **Disclaimer: No it hasn't changed since the last time I said this. I do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or the characters or anything. Well that last part's a lie but whatever.**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Four: The Meeting

Hermione POV

I stood outside of the airport, waiting for my sister. Unfortunately, I didn't bring a sign saying "Annabeth" or a sign saying my name so we would both have to rely on our memories. I thought that it was interesting that they asked for me to wait outside of the airport and not inside where most people wait. So far I had only met her- our dad. I was curious about what Annabeth would be like. I know there were the memories but I wondered if she had changed since then and if she would look like her younger self. I wasn't sure how I felt about our father. He seemed to make all of the plans without consulting Annabeth. I didn't even know if Annabeth wanted to meet me. I guess she did since our dad called me back confirming everything and assuring me she'd be there. Harry and Ron offered to come with me, but I thought it would be best if I went alone. A noise distracted me from my thoughts. I jerked my head towards the noise and now I could hear that they were voices. I moved my sight towards the sound and saw a raven haired boy with a nice tan and sea green eyes. He sort of reminded me of Harry except that Harry was skinnier and had glasses. He was talking to a blonde haired girl and they were both wearing orange t-shirts. The girl turned a bit so I could see her piercing grey eyes. Right away I knew it was Annabeth. Behind them was a _huge_ black dog and when I say huge I don't mean a great dane I mean as big as a car if not bigger. At first I thought it was the Grim, but why would Annabeth be with a Grim? It must be something else.

I mustered up my courage and went over to them. "Excuse me, are you Annabeth?"

They exchanged a look and then Annabeth answered, "Uh, yes I am. This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." We all exchanged pleasantries and I shook hands with Percy. After that there was a bit of an awkward silence until Percy said, "Do you bake cookies? 'Cause my mother bakes these amazing blue cookies and so I'd like to know if you could make them better, which I highly doubt it but whatever." Annabeth slapped Percy saying that it was incredibly rude and we shouldn't ask things like that when you first met someone.

I chuckled, "No, it's fine. To answer your question, yes I do but not that often. Now I guess we should head to where we'll be staying. It's a friend of mine's house and I thought it best to stay there too so we'll all be staying there."

I walked over to my car and opened the door for them. Annabeth got in the passenger seat while Percy sat in the back. In the car I felt awkward. What do you say to a long lost sister? I decided to talk about a topic that was easy.

"Do you like books?"

"Like? I love books! Have you read any of Agatha Christie's books? They're amazing!" That received a groan from Percy and we flew into a long conversation. I then explained to them about myself being a witch and briefly about the wizarding community. Twelve Grimmauld Place. I explained to them about why it is hidden and why it looks like it's not here. I smiled as I saw them look in awe as the house appeared. I walked ahead and showed them the way in. As we walked in I showed them where they would be staying warned them about the portraits. Luckily, I had come in here earlier and cleaned the house so it didn't look like it was one hundred years old, which it probably was. While they settled in, I made dinner. Honestly, I was afraid about what would happen at dinner so as an excuse to not talk to them right away, I made dinner manually. It also gave me time to think about all that had happened in this past week. Well, whatever happens, happens.

Annabeth POV

I dropped off my bags and contemplated on how I felt about my sister. We did have a lot in common and she seemed to be very kind-hearted. The memories made me wonder how different life would be if we did end up running away together. I wanted to pretend that all those years apart didn't happen and that I was just coming home after a vacation or a work trip. I knew that probably would never happen but who knows? Percy interrupted my thoughts. "It's dinner time. Annabeth?"

I looked up, "Sorry just thinking." I stood up and offered a hand, "Care to join me?" He accepted it and we walked hand in hand down the stairs.

When we got there, the table had been set nicely and Hermione looked tired as she took a seat. I asked, "Not used to cooking?"

"Yeah my parents always make dinner and at Hogwarts the house elves make it." Her face darkened as she mentioned the house elves. Although as usual, Percy had to act as a child.

"What kind of name is Hogwarts?" he snorted.

I kicked him under the table, which he grimaced at. I glared at him as I said, "What he meant was what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts was the Wizarding School that I attended. You start when you're eleven and then go on for seven years." She smiled, "My friends and I have lots of memories. Good and bad."

"Your face darkened when you mentioned the house elves. How come?"

"Oh, well they're sort of like slaves-"

"What?!" interrupted Percy.

"-Although they do enjoy it. They practically make food, clean the whole space, and among other things without getting paid. I guess a better words would be maid or butlers. I tried to make a change for them by creating S.P.E.W. which stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Unfortunately, no one wanted to join and even the house elves were against it so it went nowhere. There was one house elf who got paid. His name was Dobby and he was a free house elf." She smiled sadly.

For the rest of the meal, we sat and ate in silence. It was a delicious meal. We had mashed potatoes, chicken breasts, and a simple salad with a vinaigrette dressing. When we finished, I helped clean the dishes while Percy put the place mats and napkins away. By the time we finished it was 8:45 and Hermione urged us to get some sleep because we had a busy day tomorrow.

"Surprisingly I'm not that tired. I wonder why?' he said the question sarcastically.

I still went on to explain why ignoring his sarcasm. "Because, Seaweed Brain, there's a time difference by about eight hours so it's around 12:30 P.M. right not for us. Also we should get some sleep because if we wake up at let's say 7:30 A.M. then it would be 11:30 P.M. the previous day. So we would get bad jet lag and feel like doing nothing if we don't go to bed soon."

Percy looked annoyed and like he only caught a couple of my words. "You did catch my sarcasm right?"

"Yes, but I still wanted to explain."

He sighed, "Well good night then!" He then walked up the stairs.

I struggled whether or not to hug Hermione or no.I was thinking the pros and cons when she surprised me by hugging me and starting to softly cry. I was taken back but my surprise soon turned into appreciation and I hugged her.

"Those memories… W-we were so close."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't make it happen again. I-we can work together and just by us both committing we can become close if not closer than before." I whispered.

"Well I would like to be that close again if you want to."

"I would like that too."

We broke apart, "I wasn't lying when I said that we should go to bed." We both started to go upstairs and in front of my room we hugged again and said goodnight. I prayed that just this one night I wouldn't have any dreams.


	5. Would You Like Some Tea?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I would just like to thank you all for the support you have given me! This chapter is quite short so I may or may not update another chapter today. I will make sure to keep updating and so you're probably wondering why there is a picture of a cat for the story picture. Well I did not mean to do that, that picture was my profile picture and then somehow became my story picture so yeah. I don't know how or why but it is. The cat is my cat, his name is Pint and he's a real sweetheart. :) Now on with the story.

 **Thank you to- a butt kicking assassin, SharpNote the FABULOUS, Plymethwill, and Padme Amidala Kenobi for favouring!**

 **Thank you to- Padme Amidala Kenobi, Plymethwill, SharpNote the FABULOUS, a butt kicking assassin, and rynande for following!**

 **Special thanks to everyone who both favoured and followed! Sorry again if I misspelled or missed anyone! I am so happy! We have gotten into the thirties (32 to be exact) for the followers and twenties (22) for the favours! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed. I don't even own this computer, it's my dad's.**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Five: Would You Like Some Tea?

Annabeth POV

Apparently the gods hated me. Instead of having no dreams or even a good one. I had another nightmare. But today it wasn't the normal one of Tarturus **(sorry for those who don't like that storyline)** , no it just _had_ to be about my sister.

I was walking across a plain grass field with some purple flowers, the sky was black with stars strewn across it. I could see a couple of constellations including Zoe's. I was walking aimlessly though I knew I had some sort of purpose, I just didn't know what. That was when the images came.

I saw a boy a couple of years younger than me with glasses and crow black hair. He was waving-was that a wand?- at a tall, pale, noseless man. The image changed to the latter (noseless man) killing a squat woman with his wand and then a huge snake that gave me the shivers eating it. I turned away before I saw more, but there was one last scene. There was a woman with crazy black hair waving her wand at Hermione, all I could hear were her screams as the woman asked her questions, and Hermione answered some of them. Eventually she was tortured so far that she fell into unconsciousness. It was next to impossible to watch but I did because I knew it was important. After that Harry and Ron came in wands ablazing and after a lot of fighting, (I do not want to get into the details) they escaped with the help from a weird looking creature. This was not without a cost though, the crazy-haired woman threw her knife as the teleported, and the creature was stabbed and died. My dream ended after that.

I woke up panting not believing what I had seen. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 A.M. So 9:30 in San Francisco. I peered over and saw that Percy was still sleeping. I crawled over him carefully and made my way downstairs. When I got there, Hermione was sitting at the table sipping something from her cup.

"Good Morning! Would you like some tea? It is Red Rose."

"Yes please." I said as I walked into the room. She handed me a cup after I sat down. "Why are you up so early? Couldn't sleep well?"

She had a distracted look on her face as she answered, "Yeah, I had these terrible dreams last night. Did you?"

"No I had nightmares to. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what they meant?" I said that last part as more of a question than a statement.

Hermione now focused on me fully. The distracted look was gone. "I will, if you do the same for me."

With that, we delved into a long conversation about the separate wars we had been through. We didn't get into too much detail but still enough. Towards the end of our conversation, we heard Percy thumping down the stairs. He stopped halfway and opened his mouth to say something. Immediately Hermione and I put a finger to our mouths to remind him about the paintings.

"Hey… What's wrong?" He said a bit too loudly and the paintings started to screech or well painting. He jumped pulling out his sword and pointing it at them while Hermione rushed over and pulled the curtains back on. When she had finished she slowly walked back to her seat looking tired and plopped back down. Percy just looked back and forth between her and the wall as dawning slowly went on his face.

I said before he could say anything, "No questions right now. Would you like some tea?"


	6. Books!

**Author's Note:** **Well here, I am again! Oh, I completely forgot that Annabeth doesn't know Harry and Ron's names. I will make sure to get on it. Yeah you probably weren't expecting** ** _that_** **short of a chapter but oh well! This chapter is longer! I promise! I noticed that I have made some mistakes in the other chapters so I will fix them. I just need to find out how. Well thanks again to everyone that has supported me and I will keep continuing this story! I love you all! :)**

 **I guess there's no one to thank. WELL I don't care! THANK YOU ALL! You are all beautiful people!**

 **Disclaimer: Okay, do I really need to do this again? I mean do I really? *sigh I don't own HP or PJO**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Six: Books

Hermione POV

After enjoying the rest of the morning, I decided to show them around London. I soon learned that Percy was smarter than he appeared. Percy and Annabeth were cute together and it was funny when they got into tiny arguments. I could tell that they probably could not live without the other and I thought that that was sweet. Anyways, I'm getting off topic I showed them the local monuments (much to Annabeth's delight) and towards the end we went to a new book store that I had not been to yet. In the store, I went to the mystery section with Annabeth while Percy went and chatted with one of the employees.

When we all met up at the till to buy our things, Annabeth and I had two books each and Percy had... seventeen? Even book lovers didn't buy that many at a time and Percy didn't like to read. Annabeth tried to take the top book off to see what it was but Percy told her not until we get home. She grumbled something about boys and I chuckled. Annabeth offered to drive home and I complied.

At home, Percy handed out the seventeen books to all of us. Annabeth got seven, I got five, and Percy got five. I read the title: "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief."

I looked at Percy, "Wait is this about you?"

He nodded, "An old friend of mine wrote them. He has this spell and a device that lets him get the information he needs. Harry Potter's your friend right?" He paused waiting for me to nod. "An author has the same device as Rick and she published these" Percy pointed to the books that Annabeth had.

"What about the books you have?" she asked.

"They're about the Giant War. I wanted to read about Piper, Jason, and Leo's first adventure."

"You want to read? Who are you and what have you done to Percy? A) You have dyslexia and B) You hate reading!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know. I was just curious about their first adventure and don't you have dyslexia too?"

"Yeah but I've had practice with it."

"Oh fine, I'll just watch the Harry Potter movies."

"There are movies?!" I said bewildered.

"Well yeah, there is. You use the same device and it's very complicated to explain. At least yours are better than mine." He said making a sour face.

Annabeth placed her hand on his leg. "Percy when did you find out about this?"

"Last night. I had a dream about it."

Annabeth and I exchanged a glance. I then announced, "Well we better get reading."

 **A/N: On Second Thought, this might not be longer. Sorry, I cut out a lot so it turned out shorter. :( I promise the next chapter will be longer. This time I'll make sure of it!**


	7. An Interesting Proposition

**A/N:** Hey! So, I've come upon a writer's block (again :( …) and so I think I'm going to go back to the once a week thing. Sorry for those who think that's not enough, I'm hopefully going to begin to write the chapters a bit longer with the extra time. Yay, I figured out how to change the picture! Well, I would like to ask how you guys like this book idea? I came up with it by reading a couple of stories that implemented it so, yeah. Just a heads up, in about three weeks I'll be going to Hawaii and so I may or may not get the chance to update while I'm there. The lucky thing is there's free wifi so that gives me a chance, but I might just be super busy. I'll remind you guys closer to the date, so you don't get antsy. Well, I guess this is long enough so let's move on!

 **Thank you to- Deathly Sarcasm, nastume1994, and mikanMD for following! We're now at 35!**

 **Thank you to- angel de acuario, and ScOttSpencer for favouriting! We are now at 24!**

 **Thank you to- mikanMD for reviewing! Thanks I really appreciate it when someone does that! I hope you still find it interesting!**

 **Disclaimer: Idon'townPJOorHarryPotteroranyofthecharacters.**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Seven: An Interesting Proposition

Annabeth POV

That night I was just finishing Chapter Five of Book Three when Percy tapped my knee. I put my index finger up, finished the chapter, then looked up. Before you bombard me with questions, Hermione cast a spell to change it to Ancient Greek.

"Okay, I know this is a bit late to ask but you too look nothing alike! Are you _sure_ that she's actually your sister?"

"Honestly? Yes. In my memories, she did look different but Athena showed me that she changed her look before sending her to England. She originally had grey eyes with a bit of brown and dirty blonde brown hair. So, I'm guessing Athena pulled out the brown undertones and brought them fully to make complete brown. Why? I have no idea. I'm guessing maybe if we ever met we wouldn't recognize each other or maybe to make sure monsters or gods don't recognize her since there's no camp here."

"Hmm… Okay well, love you! I hope you don't have dreams and good night!" With that, he climbed into bed beside me. I responded with a good night and a peck on his check before falling asleep.

By Monday, both Hermione and I had finished our books. Hermione read the two series and I the one. On the weekend we sent Percy to visit and meet Harry and Ron. I had yet to meet them only hearing about them from my sister and Percy and the books. Hermione told me that she would set up a meeting for all of us on Saturday. All of this week we watched the movies of Harry Potter and the movies of Percy Jackson. There were a lot of shaking heads, especially at Percy's. We did have some cries though, towards the end of the Harry Potter movies. Let's just say it was an emotional week. Hermione and I had started to get very close and I think Percy had stopped feeling like a third wheel. I could see it in his eyes towards the start if this but now he seemed like his old self. I smiled as I closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

I woke up pleasantly today which made me slightly suspicious. Sometimes, when you have dreams it means bad news, other's if you have no dreams it also means bad news. I decided to be grateful and to ignore it. I was excited to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They seemed to be extraordinary people. Also, Percy said that he and the boys were planning something and that naturally spells out disaster but I was still curious. We got dressed, showered, and ate breakfast not in that order. It took about an hour to drive there. I don't know why we couldn't just use Floo Powder but whatever.

They owned a nice house. It was grey-bricked with a white diamond at the top. They owned five bedrooms with three bathrooms. I couldn't understand why they would need such a big house for two people but maybe they planned to start a family.

When we walked in, Hermione hugged the three people, I could tell right away who was who and after they greeted Hermione, introductions were exchanged. We shook hands and then they led the way to what I assumed was the living room. We all took a seat and started to mingle. I found out that Harry and Percy were not a like at all. Well, I mean I knew from the books but it was even more shocking in person especially when they looked somewhat alike. Percy is more humorous/sarcastic while Harry seems to be serious a lot of the time. I feel like Percy is more loyal than Harry is and Harry is definitely not as impulsive as Percy. There's more but I don't want to bore you. I like Harry, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I'd ever be interested in dating him, he gets too angry too easily. Gods, I'm starting to sound like an Aphrodite child.

Ron, well I like him. He's pretty chill except when it comes to food. I think he and Hermione have a nice balance. He outweighs her passionate spirit so I feel like they aren't _always_ head to head. Ginny was also lovely. She has a powerful spirit and conquers being the youngest. So far I had gotten along with everyone. After a while the boys stood up to announce a challenge. They declared that if Hermione was a witch why couldn't I be one. Then they said that I could teach Hermione the training of a demi-god while she could teach me the basics of being a witch. Ron finished off by saying that if we could succeed in becoming a witch and a demi-god, that we'd be way more powerful than we already were. We exchanged a look and then said together, "Let's do it."


	8. Wand Power!

**Author's Note:** Helloo! Sorry, for being so late in the week, to be honest I almost forgot to update so yeah. I am currently working on chapter ten. I am running out of pages in my note book so I'm probably going to get a new one. This chapter may or may not be longer (hopefully it is) so sorry if it isn't. How do you guys like the new summary? I changed it a bit and I think it sounds better. Also, how do you guys feel about me using Harry's, Ron's, Percy's, or all of theirs's POV? I haven't yet, but I was thinking of maybe doing it. Just let me know, and maybe I'll make a poll for you guys or something. Well, I guess on to the next part (again sorry if I misspelled anything)!

 **Thank you to- Cool2003, , and Girl with a Flower Crown for following!**

 **Thank you to- Girl with a Flower Crown and for favouring!**

 **And a big and special thanks again to Girl with a Flower Crown for reviewing! I really,** ** _really_** **appreciate it when someone reviews. It motivates me and lets me know that people enjoy my story. Now, I'm not demanding people to review, I'm just saying that I love it and it makes me happy. I'm eccentric that you love this and here is your update! :)**

 **Disclaimer: idontownthecharacters or pjo or hp.**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Eight: Wand Power!

Hermione POV

We walked through the bustling Diagon Alley and headed towards Ollivanders. I wanted to be there when Annabeth got her wand and likewise she wanted to be there when I got my weapon. We walked in and saw Mr. Ollivander moving about his store.

He looked up and smiled, "You're quite old to be in here for the first time."

"Yeah well, I didn't know about this world until about two weeks ago. Although, this isn't my first wand." I stared at her and she briefly looked back at me. "Long story. Anyways the wand is completely different from these wands as well as the magic."

"Well let's see what wand chooses you." He started grabbing wands and saying what they were. He then would hand it to her and after a second would take it away. I could tell that she was confused so I shook my head and mouthed, "Just go with it." She raised her eyebrows but drew her attention back to Mr. Ollivander. After twenty minutes and a couple of mini explosions, Annabeth finally got her wand. It was Ebony wood with a Unicorn hair core 10 ¾ unweilding flexibility. I suddenly got extremely excited. A) Because now I can teach Annabeth magic, B) Now it was my turn to get a demi-god weapon, and C) I have a sister. There were over ten more reasons but those were the jest of them. Anyways, we paid for the wand, thanked him, and then left.

After that, we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I got Strawberry and Peanut Butter while Annabeth got Earl Grey & Lavender **(I actually searched it up online. You can get those flavours at the Universal Studios location)**. It was just Annabeth and I. The boys went off to George's shop to fool around. She smiled and I returned it.

"Are you excited to learn how to use magic?"

"Yes. I mean after reading those books and learning what you can do, I am elated to learn!"

"That is exactly how I feel about learning to use a Greek weapon! Will I be training in the arena or somewhere else?"

Her smile faded, "I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet. Look, Hermione… The Greek world isn't all fine and dandy all the time. You should know by reading those books. I know you've gone through a war, but if you had to go through what I went through… I don't think I could live with that fact that I brought you into this world."

I wanted to reply saying that I'm not a kid and stuff but I knew that it didn't matter. Reading what she went through in a book is _nothing_ compared to doing it in real life. So I stayed quiet, I knew I could not fight her on this one. The rest of the silence (after a short five-minute tense one) was peaceful, with us brooding in our own thoughts. A slight breeze made it feel like 17 degrees and not 21. I let myself get submerges in the memories that this place held.

It started first with when I came here for the first time. I was with my parents, nervous yet excited. I held tightly to my father's (sorry _adopted_ father) hand while I pointed out the stores that I had read about. The memory then switched to when Ron, Harry, and I were stalking Draco and seeing him walking into Borgin and Burkes. My mind then wandered to when we had broken into Gringotts and escaped by flying the dragon. After that, I was brought back into the present by the boys coming back. They were holding many things and had mischievous faces (especially Percy).

I snorted and said sarcastically, "You guys look real professional. Didn't you say you were "just gonna drop in, maybe buy a thing or two?"

"Well it's nice to have fun once in a while and when will I ever be back?" Percy replied. "Have you gotten your wand yet?"

Annabeth held it up, "Yep. It's Ebony wood with a Unicorn hair core 10 ¾ and unweilding flexibility."

Percy just stared at her with a confused look while Harry and Ron nodded understandingly. I laughed, "It basically reflects what kind of person you are among other things. Ebony wood is very good with Transfiguration. Unicorn core is the hardest to turn to the dark arts. The others aren't as important."

"Uh, oh-kay. Well I guess let's go!"

Before we left I pulled Annabeth to the side. "Hey, I'm sorry for acting like a kid earlier and taking fro granted what the Greek world is."

"I was acting like a hypocrite, getting all excited about magic and then telling you that you can't. That was really jerky of me and I'm sorry for that. I am really sorry about that."

"You know what?" she looked up and shook her head. "We were both wrong so let's forget about it and continue our day like none of this happened."

She smiled then hugged me, "Okay."

Annabeth then ran up to Percy and pecked his cheek, "I love you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Love you too Wise Girl!"

Over the next couple of weeks, I had taught Annabeth a lot. We hadn't gone over _everything_ but it was still enough to make her a pretty good witch. She had caught along super quickly, but I guess that it helped that she was a daughter of Athena. Percy would watch in awe as we dueled against each other. I felt bad for him that he wasn't a wizard and couldn't practise with us. "He will have his time," I thought, "and then kick all of our butts when he teaches us sword fighting."

It was a lot of fun teaching Annabeth all I knew about the witch and wizarding world. It was truly amazing how one's life could change just by one conversation. If only I had known then, as I watched Harry and Annabeth duel, that my life was only going to get crazier.


	9. Camp Time!

**A/N:** Hero! Sorry again that it is later in the week. So in this chapter, I decided to try something new. It's going to have multiple POV's in it and this time I think there'll be a POV change about three or four times. Well, I don't really have anything else to say, so moving on!

 **Thank you to- ThunderClaw03, Tilocs, and pickagek for following! We are now at 39!**

 **Thank you to- SierraB312 and ThunderClaw03 for favouring! We're now at 28!**

 **Thank you to all of the people that support me and thank you readers for continuing to read this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh. For sake of the gods, do I reallllly need to do this? Do I? I have one thing for you. Look at the top and it says FAN not whatever you think this is. But by all means, I do NOT own the characters. Or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. Or Harry Potter.**

 **Please R &R**

Chapter Nine: Camp Time!

Annabeth POV

"I will get you next time," I said as I walked out. Harry had just gotten the best of me after myself beating him two times before. Hermione had just called out dinner and I was excited because tonight we would be having Beef Stroganoff, curtesy of Percy. The smell in the kitchen was a delight and I was excited to eat. Dueling (especially against a war veteran, who has been doing this since he was eleven) works up quite an appetite.

We were at Harry's house again. These past two weeks, we had been alternating between Harry's, Ron's and our house. Percy had started to get along incredibly well with Ron and with Harry almost as much. If you're looking at me, well Ginny (I'm pretty sure I've said this but whatever) is quite frankly awesome to be around. She rather reminds me of the Hunters or the Amazons with her fiery spirit. The only thing is that she is currently living her life with Harry, so I don't know if she would fit in because of that aspect.

Percy and I had used up some of our Drachmas to communicate with our friends and family to keep them updated with our situation. Today, we were all a bit giddy because tomorrow was the day we were going to Camp Half-Blood. We talked to Chiron and for some reason he allowed Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come along as well. I didn't know what Percy thought, but I was shocked. It was extremely rare to let mortals in, let alone three. It seemed good, too good. I'd have to talk to Chiron about it once we get there. I shook the thought away and focused on the blue cookies. I took a bite out of them. Nope, still not as good as his mom's. They were still good though.

At the end of dinner/dessert, we hung out for a bit before saying our good-byes and then going home. Instead of driving we had apparated here, giving me the chance to practice. Percy went with Hermione just in case I spliced. I didn't like it per se, but if it meant it was safer, I'd do it.

We got home and Hermione went straight to bed. Percy and I, however, stayed up for a bit snuggling and chatting. We were both homesick and excited as heck to be home.

"After this visit, are you coming back here or staying home?" asked Percy.

I thought carefully before I answered. "I… I'm not sure. I am hoping that while we train Hermione, that we'll do it at Camp or at Camp Jupiter. Most likely Camp Half-Blood."

"We?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I- I thought you-" I stammered.

"Wise Girl, I was just kidding! Of course I'm helping you!"

We both smiled. Our moment lasted for a while. How long, I do not know. All I know is that it was enjoyable and would last in our hearts forever.

Hermione POV (it's going to be short, but we'll come back to her later in the chapter)

I walked down the stairs smiling when I saw the pair of them sleeping on the couch. I decided to make coffee instead of tea today. I looked at the clock, 7:35 A.M. I would wake them at 9:00 at the latest. I ate cereal looking out the window pondering. I then proceeded to getting showered, brushing my teeth, getting changed etc. When I was back in the living room, they were still sleeping. I thought about what they had gone through together. How were they still sane, I wondered.

A voice in my head responded, "They had each other."

If Ron and I went through that together, I doubted that we would've been the same. I don't even think we could have survived. I should have been there. I could've used Wingardium Leviosa or Protego or reducto to cut the web or- stop it. I sighed as I told myself that I couldn't change the past. Well actually… Okay, I really need to stop this before I make myself insane or do something that I might regret.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I glanced at the clock. 8:45 A.M. I was getting antsy so I decided to wake them up. It's close enough to the time. I walked over and whispered Annabeth and Percy's name, I then moved on to lightly shaking Annabeth. She groaned and Percy woke up. He looked around groggily.

"It's 8:50 A.M. You guys should start to get ready. We're supposed to leave at eleven, so we have two hours."

He nodded and proceeded to wake Annabeth up. Today would be an exciting day.

Annabeth POV

We arrived (we decided on CHB) and were immediatley bombarded by campers. We headed straight towards the Big House, hopefully getting some privacy. They all looked kind of uncomfortable at the attention, Harry especially. When we got there, Chiron ushered us in and locked the door. He was in wheelchair mode, probably to not scare the boys (except Percy) and Ginny. I hugged Chiron while Percy shook his hand. We settled on the couch while Percy and I introduced them to Chiron and Chiron to them. Hermione and I then took turns in explaining what happened this past month and a half. Chiron then told us that Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be staying in the Big House while Hermione could choose to join them or sleep in the Athena cabin. She looked between me and Chiron, her eyebrows furrowed. After a couple of seconds, she said she would get back to him. Chiron told us (as in myself and Percy) to give them a tour of Camp. Before they left, I told them that I'd catch up to them, and that I just need to talk to Chrion for a bit.

I faced Chiron, "Why did you let Harry, Ron, and Ginny here? It's already rare enough to let one mortal in, but three?"

"Well you see… From the sounds of those books, it seems to me that they're quite a tight group."

"So? Wait, please don't tell me there's _another_ prophecy. Isn't the power of them not working?!"

"Umm…"

"Chiron!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm not 100% sure, but while you know, Apollo was in the Grove of Dodona, he heard more than one prophecy. It wasn't exactly clear…"

I knew he was holding back on it so I pushed him some more, "Chiron tell me what it said."

"Two sisters one of a kind, will have their fates intertwined.

And save the mystical Lady of magic, before everything turns too tragic."

I folded my arms, "Who knows about this and it's been years since Dodona, why now?"

"Calypso, Nico, Leo, Will, and the rest of the head councillors. I know, but we had no idea what it meant until… now."

"What about it meaning the Romans and the Greeks? It could easily mean that, couldn't it?"

"Who else do you know that has magic and is a demi-god?"

There was silence before I asked, yet another question. "If it has to do with siblings, then why bring the mortals here?"

"Just a feeling."

I sighed, feeling done with him. No, I wasn't just done with Chiron, I was done with every "wiser" adult in the world. First my dad, then Athena, and now Chiron. It was just too much. "Goodbye Chiron. I need some time before we talk about this further."

"Goodbye Annabeth, and yes you can sleep in the Poseidon cabin with Percy if you want."

Ignoring my shock, I left him with his thoughts smiling sadly. Well, this would be interesting.

Hermione POV

The camp was even bigger than I imagined. It was magnificent although, I wasn't sure how I felt about the climbing wall. Quite frankly I thought it was dangerous, but Percy assured me that he hasn't known anyone to have died from it. Both Harry and Ron looked at the place in awe, while Ginny asked Percy if a thousand questions including if she could try the climbing wall, ride one of the pegasi etc. He gave her a lopsided smile and said he wasn't sure she would be allowed. At some of the things, Harry was a bit concerned and I would agree with him. Percy would yet again assure us that most of them were 80% safe, which didn't reassure me. I was most interested in the cabins. I loved how each of them had their own feel to them. I felt the most pull to the Athena cabin, naturally, but there was another one that caught my eye. It was wooden and decorated with images of wild animals.

Percy must've noticed my stare. "That's the Artemis cabin. She's a virgin so she has no kids. The cabin is just honorary. It has come into use a couple of times though, for her hunters."

Ginny walked up beside me. "Hunters?"

"They're the immortal hand-maidens of Artemis. You have to swear against loving boys and stuff. Then you become immortal and can only die in battle. There are other stuff too but since I'm a boy I don't really know the details."

Both Ginny and I frowned. "Well, sounds fun and awesome, but I wouldn't leave Harry for that."

I said, "Dito."

We then moved back to the Athena cabin. It was grey with a carving of an owl. I walked inside and put my bag on Annabeth's bunk. I then headed back out and heard a conch horn blow.

"That's the signal for dinner." Percy answered our looks. He led us to an area with lots of picnic benches and surrounded by Greek style columns. "This is the dining pavilion. You eat at separate tables depending on who your goldy parents is. I don't know where you three will be sitting though. Maybe… Gimme a sec." With that he ran off leaving us standing awkwardly.

I scanned the area and found Annabeth talking with a teenage boy younger by about a year or two. She caught my eye and waved. I returned it. She finished her conversation and walked toward us.

"So, you liking camp so far?"

"Yeah, it is interesting. I do love the cabin. They're beautiful, except for maybe the Ares cabin."

"Sorry about the whole staying behind thing. I just needed to confirm a few things with Chiron. Have you been to the weapon shack yet?" something about her voice was edgy. She seemed to be upset but also nervous.

"Uhh, no."

"K, I will take you there later. Have you decided where your going to sleep?"

"I was thinking of the Athena cabin with you?" I phrased it as a question.

"Okay, come I'll show you guys how to do this the proper way."

Before we could go grab our plates Percy came by and said, "Hey, so I talked to Chiron and since it's such a big group, Chiron decided that you guys are going to eat at my table since I'm the only Poseidon kid. Annabeth and Hemione can join us too."

We nodded and Annabeth with a huge grin on her face led us to the fire as we prayed to the gods. I prayed to Athena, Artemis, and Hecate. The food was delicious, though I could see Harry's and Ron's surprised faces that it was healthy. We then had the sing along which was amazing and all in all it was a good day. There were the occasional side glance at us or the people whispering to each other but I tried to ignore it. Annabeth decided she would show me the armoury tomorrow. I crawled into my bunk (which was under her's) and slowly fell asleep.

I was awoken by a scream. I looked around and saw Annabeth tossing and turning while screaming and muttering "Percy, no no no." I was confused for a second but then guessed that it probably had to do with Tarturus. I mean who wouldn't have nightmares if they had gone through a living hell. It looked like the other two people in this cabin had woken up too. Without thinking I rushed outside towards Cabin Three.

I opened the door and exclaimed while panting. "Percy! Annabeth-"

He jumped out of bed. "Where-?"

"Athena cabin." He pushed past me and I followed him. Man, he was _fast_.

When I got there, he was lying with Annabeth stroking her head and soothing her. After a bit they both fell asleep. The other campers shrugged and went back to bed. I did the same all the while thinking that I could not have wished for a better boyfriend for my sister. I smiled as I eventually fell back asleep.

 **A/N: So, yeah I know I suck at Prophecy's and again I know that the Tarturus thing is over used but like I said. Who wouldn't have nightmares, I mean I would too if I were her. So yeah, please review and let me know what you think! Have a good week y'all!**


	10. Just a Regular Day

**A/N:** Hello! Just a heads up that there's going to be some stuff about the Tarturus thing in here, sorry if you think that it's cliché or anything. Also there is finally going to be some action in here so yay! Okay, well it's not a lot of action but it's enough and there may or may not be a cliff hanger. Warning there are some sappy parts in here before we get to the action so yeah. So, next week I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update. Okay, on to the next part!

 **Thank you to- Arctiwolf4123, JP Anderson, Nagromora, Turtlepower12, viri-chamn, and whitne99 for for favouring! Now we're at 33!**

 **Thank you to- Articwolf4123, Jp Anderson, Nagromora, and viri-chamn for following! We're at 43! Thank you guys, I really appreciate it!**

 **Thank you JPAnderson for doing both and reviewing! Like I have said in the past, it really encourages me when you do that and so I will keep up this work! I am glad you are enjoying this and here is your update! :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Nope. Not going to do it anymore. I think I've said it enough times.**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Ten: Just a "Regular" Day.

Annabeth POV

I woke up and felt a warm body next to me. At first I panicked, but it changed to confusement as I realised it was Percy. Then I remembered the nightmare I had last night. Oh, gods. Did I wake the whole camp? And Hermione… I burrowed back into Percy's warmth and tried to think happy thoughts.

About ten minutes later, (I still hadn't fallen asleep) there was movement beside me. I peered over my shoulder and saw Percy's eyes flicker open.

"Morning sleepyhead."

He yawned, "Good Morning, Wise Girl."

I kissed his forehead, "Did I wake the whole camp?"

"No. Just Athena Cabin. Hermione came and got me. How bad was it?"

I groaned. What was Hermione going to think? I realised he had asked me a question. "Oh… um, it was the Arai but worse…" I couldn't meet his eyes. "When I had finally healed, you… you had died." I broke down, barely finishing the last word.

"Shhh… We're boht okay Annabeth. You're here, I'm here. That was… awhile ago. I promise you this. I will never leave you, Annabeth Chase. Never."

I looked up into his sea-green eyes with understanding. I could get lost in them anyday but today I just kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered.

I think we had both fallen asleep because I had woken up with someone calling my name. I groggily sat up and saw Malcom. I looked behind him, out the door and noticed that it was incredibly bright.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, around 11:45 A.M."

"What?!" I immediately realised that Percy was behind me. I turned and whispered sorry before facing Malcom again.

"We've already had breakfast and right now Hermione's at archery. She is quite good at it. Chiron told us to let you guys sleep and we did, but I thought you might want to wake up for lunch. I did talk to Chiron first thought and he agreed. So I guess I'm done. So I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye," informed Malcom. I thanked him and proceeded to get ready and wake Percy up.

When we had finished getting ready, we headed towards the archery range. I saw Chiron with a huge smile and a certain twinkle in his eyes. I followed his gave and saw Hermione concentrating intensly while firing her arrow. So, far she had gotten four bull's eyes and a couple in the ring beside them. She put her bow down after another bull's eye and smiled, walking towards us.

"Sleep we-" She stopped herslef. "Morning, sleepy-heads! Are we going to the shack yet?"

"Yep! Let's go!" I winked at her and trudged forward.

"Hey Annabeth?" said Percy apphrensivily.

I turned, "Yes?"

"I'm gonna go to the sword arena and maybe teach some campers or practice. Alright?"

I was a bit down especially considering the nightmare last night but I wasn't going to be over protective. Plus, I'll get to have some one on one time with my sister. "O-okay! I'll see you later!" I tried for a bright smile. "Now let's actually go!"

Hermione POV

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She took a shaky breath, "Yeah… I- I just had a nightmare."

"You don't have to explain." I hugged her, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you Annabeth and I love you. I could never ask for a better sister."

She was silent for a moment, holding on to me. She then whispered, "Hermione I feel ridiculous after having a nightmare and not being able to control it."

"Annabeth, it's natural to have a nightmare. I would not have survived if I went through… what you have. You- you're like a superhero to me." I said sheepishly.

She looked at me awestruck. "Me? A superhero? Hermione you're- I can't even say how much you mean to me. Also, you survived the Cruciatus Curse. Just saying. Big accomplishment."

"Not as big as yours."

"Fine but I do love you and you are the best sister ever. I would never wish for a different one and you're obviously a better sister than me."

"Oh, so we're pulling out the obvious' now are we?" I was about to come back but then we had reached our destination.

It was bigger than I imagined and it was actually connected to the Athena cabin. There were weapons everywhere but so far none of them looked… right. Annabeth pulled out multiple weapons including a pistol, long sword, short sword, daggar, shotgun (we did not get far with that one), and some bows. Nothing felt like it was for me though. I was starting to get worried. What if I never found a weapon? Did I have to use only my wand then? I think Annabeth noticed it because she told me to not worry. It was getting late so we decided to come back later. We went to the sword arena and found Harry, Ginny, and Ron watching Percy teach some young campers sword fighting. After he was done I told him how I couldn't find a weapon. He suggested that maybe Athena would give it to me. He stated that his dad gave his sword to Chiron to give to him and so maybe the same would be for me. I pondered for a little while. Maybe it could happen, I think Chiron would have given it to me by now so maybe the first suggeestion of my mother giving it too me. Oh gods… If it did, it would be the first time I met my mother since I was seven. The idea sort of scared me. My thoughts were interrupted by the conch horn.

I grimly said. "Well, time for dinner."

The food was good but I didn't have much of an appetite. All I could think about was these past few was amazign how much someone's life could change by just having one conversation. Today we were going to play Capture the Flag. I was excited, yet nervous. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were supposed to watch with Chiron. I felt bad for them. What did they do here? It still confused me why Chiron let them here. They seem to be doing nothing. Maybe they're teaching some of the campers about the Wizarding world? I don't know.

The teams today were thus:

Blue Team- Athena (captain), Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and Hecate.

Red Team- Ares (captain), Nemesis, Demeter, Hephaestus, and everyoen else.

I thought it was unfair. How many people against how many? I pushed the thought aside as Chiron explained the rules. "-all magic items allowed." Hmm… Could that mean my wand too? I caught Annabeth's eye and pointed to my leg where I kept it. At first she was confused, then started to calculate, then nodded. Good now I could show both of my sides.

Whe nthe two teams separated, Annabeth explained the plan. I was to sit in a tree near our flag and pick people off with a bow n' arrow. I could probably use my wand to enchant some of the arrows. I lifted my bow. A bit heavy but it'll have to do. The horn blew and everyone went to their spaces.

I saw some of the Hermes campers come close and I enchanted my arrows into flaming, and set the campers on fire. I felt a twinge of guilt but I was pretty sure they would've done way worse than that to me if they had gotten the chance. For a bit it was me doing to same thing. Enchant the arrow, shoot the campers down. I was surprised nobody had noticed me. I spoke too soon.

It had been fifteen minutes since the last camper so my guard was down. I didn't notice the Demeter camper (Miranda I think?) until the vines had crawled on the tree and wrapped me upside down causing me to accidently drop my bow. She picked up my bow in more vines and snapped it in half. Wow, she was strong. Or those vines were. Or- you know whatever. She waved saying, "Tata." And left.

Cursing, I pulled out my wand (I luckily didn't drop it) and said diffindo before flipping myself and landing. I don't know where that skill came from but it was awesoem. Well it was until I realised that my foot was throbbing. I bent down and felt it. No broken bones and it didn't feel sprained. I probably twisted it minorly. I took another step and the pain wasn't as strong. I crept around the bush and all thought of pain dissapeared as I saw something that I'd never expect to see again. A Death Eater.


	11. Our Game Goes Sour

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So, I got back from my trip last week, and I know I know my update is late. I think I'm going to be slowing down with my updates to about twice a month. This is because of school and I think it will improve my writing. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to any of you, it's just I haven't been feeling satisfied with my work and I think this will help it. Anyways, my trip was a lot of fun! I got to see a lot of natural beauty and the stars there, perfect! Even though it made me think of Zoe and Bob. I guess that's not what you're here for, so moving on!

 **Thank you to- BrothersBestFriends, and victoria cullen35 for favouring! *and last time there was a nerror. So last week we had 34 instead of 33 so yeah.* We** ** _should_** **have 36. The website is being very confusing so yeah. Thanks people!**

 **Thank you to- 253910, jimspirid, and victoria cullen35 for following! We now have 46! Thank you everyone!**

 **Another special thanks to JP Anderson with giving me the kind of support that I need! I really appreciate it! So here is your update!**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Eleven: Our Game Goes Sour

Annabeth POV

I kissed Percy on the cheek, then pushed him away playfully. "Go! You know the plan."

"As always, Wise Girl. Have you checked on your sister?"

"Not yet, but I have faith in her. Have you seen her with her wand?"

"Okay, well don't get killed! Or hurt!"

"You too." With that, I smirked, then put my Yankees hat on and dissapeared.

I scooted to the left while Percy went right. I had started to creep behind the flag when Percy came into the clearing yelling, "Come at me bro!" One guard, who was a child of Ares charged him. Percy sidestepped and taunted him. "C'mon Sherman! You can do better than that!"

I could tell Percy was going easy on him. He wasn't even going offensive. Sherman Yang grumbled, "Ellis guard the flag… after we deal with this punk." Percy grinned and I could tell he was slowly leading them away from the flag.

I turned back to the flag and focused on the plan. I snuck toward it and then quickly and quietly grabbed it and ran. I was halfway when I heard a roar. Arrows flew past my head, but since I was invisible, they couldn't target me. A few times I had to swerve around people but all was going to plan. By the time I had crossed the line, I was surrouned by the blue team. The flag changed from red to blue and I struck it into the ground. Then I moved away from the crowd to try and find Percy. I scanned the area and saw Sherman and Ellis complaining and frowning. Percy was… ah, talking to Nico and Will. I took off my hat, and walked over to them.

Percy put his arm around me and called out, "Here's our victor!"

I shrugged his arm off, "It was nothing. Plus you had to deal with the guards and distract them. By the way, how'd that go?"

"It was fine. Wasn't that hard to defeat them. I did get a few minor scratches."

"Minor?! Your whole arm was bleeding until I fixed you up!" exclaimed Will.

"Like I said some."

I slapped his arm and he winced saying ow. I ignored him asking, "Have you guys seen Hermione?"

Nico and Will shook their head. "Um…" Percy looked around. "No." he had barely finished answering before the temperature dropped fifteen degrees.

"Pull out your weapons!" Chiron announced with Harry, Ron, and Ginny running up behidn him. The look on Harry's face changed from confusion to realization to horror to all of those at once. I tried to catch his eye but I couldn't. He said something to Ron and Ginny and their faces instantly looked grim. All three of them pulled out their wands. I racked my brain. What could it be? It was obviously not a Greek monster if they knew. I pulled out my wand too, thinking that that would probably be better than my knife or sword.

"Percy! He looked at me concerned, "D-do you feel…" I struggled for the right word.

"Like there's no happiness in the world," he supplied me.

"Yes! Uh…" Then the words clicked into place. "Oh gods."

"What? What is it?" he fretted.

I gulped, "Dementors."

He opened his mouth to say something, probably "what", but then we were surrounded. There were so many I didn't see how we could defeat them. Nico looked grim and about ready to pass out. I gripped Percy's hand, trying to think of all the good times we had had together. Horrible memories swirled in my mind. I tried to form the words Expecto Patronum, as one came awfully close to us, but they were stuck in my throat. Soon, it got too much for me and I passed out.

Hermione POV

"Where is Hermione Granger?" the Death Eater demanded.

"I-I will never tell you." He had Miranda tied up in ropes. The guards of the flag were unconcious, though I didn't know if that was his doing or Miranda's.

"Alarte-"

"Please! Stop it!"

"Well then tell-"

"Stupefy!" I yelled. He barely put up a shield in time. I silently cursed myself. What was I thinking? I should've done it in my head! We went toe to toe before he grabbed Miranda and put a wand to her head.

"Drop it! Or I'll do it!"

"If you will, why didn't you do it to them," praying that it had been him not Miranda.

"Oh, I didn't do that. She did."

"Sorry," she looked ashamed.

"Okay… Why are you looking for me?"

"You shall find out soon enough, but if you don't drop it I wi-"

Miranda cut him off insisting, "Our friends will find us! They'll notice we're missing!" There suddenly was a lot of cheering in the background. "You hear that? Any minute they'll come after us and you'll be de-"

"Silencio." With that she became silent but that didn't stop her from struggling. "There. She was getting annoying. Oh, about your friends I may have brought a few of my own."

"Like what? Nomes?" I knew very well that those could be a problem, but I was pretty sure they could handle it. I was trying to but time, thinking. I wish Miranda hadn't broke my bow, but we both did not expect this.

"No fool! Dementors! Can't you feel the cold! Gah!" Miranda had kicked him in the shin. He gripped her tighter.

"Wait, how d'you even get in here?"

"I-wait you're buying time aren't you. Drop your wand! I will do it in a count of three. O-"

"Alright, alright but you have to call off the Dementors, let Miranda and my friends go, and promise you will not hurt any of them." After a moment I added, "First."

"First?!"

"Yes. First." I was dead serious. I thought for a moment, knowing how most of the times villains didn't keep their promise. "Swear it on the River Styx that you abide to my terms and I'll drop my wand. I swear on the River Styx that I will."

He hesistated. "What happens if you break that oath?"

"Things worth than death."

"Oh." After some more thinking he gave up, "Fine." He concentrated for a moment, I guess he was calling off the Dementors or something, then announced while pushing Miranda away, "Finite Incantetum."

I dropped my wand and he gripped my arm. I prayed to the gods that no one got severely hurt. I looked into Miranda's eyes and nodded gravely. Then we apparated away.


	12. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm back! If this has been an impossible wait, I'm sorry but life's been busy with school and whatnot. I should be back here soon enough and to be honest I wanted to update this earlier but at least you guys haven't had to wait a month. I hope you guys have been good. Me? Well, I've survived the first two weeks of high school. Yay! has officially confused me with its numbers for favourites/followers. I can only think of losing them or FanFiction's broken. It's most likely the first, but that's okay. I'm sorry if my writing has gone down in quality. Like I said, sorry but I'm not going to go into a ball and cry. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me and now this has gotten way too long, so let's move on!

 **Thank you to- PurpleFrenchFryAmy, and TheBlooperM for following! We have 47!**

 **Thank you to- Harryjamespotterjackson, and PurpleFrenchFryAmy for favouring! We have 36!**

 **Also thank you to The Panda Squad's Favourite FanFics! Again I am sorry if I missed anyone or misspelled. Thank you all sosososososo much!**

 **Now thanks again to JP Anderson thanks for the support and sorry to make you wait so long! Here's your update!**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Twelve: The Aftermath

Annabeth POV

I woke up shivering. I looked around, I was in the Big House. Percy sat on a chair at my side.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"Take it easy. These things called Dementors attacked. You, Nico, and I were affected the most. I think Harry was saying-"

I waved the explanation off. "That it's because of our past. I read about them. Now where's Hermione?"

His face darkened, "She- Miranda came back with two unconscious campers. Everyone thought that they had been attacked by Dementors too but it was worse. Miranda said that a man in a silver mask attacked her and the other campers with a wand. He demanded to know where Hermione was, she refused. He then started a spell on one of the unconscious victims. Hermione barged in yelling "stupefy" and he narrowly blocked it. They fought using the wands until he grabbed Miranda. He told her to drop it unless she wanted Miranda dead, Miranda tried to distract him by saying we'd notice that they were gone and come after them but he used the silencing spell on her, then told them about the Dementors. After that, Hermione made him promise on the Styx to let Miranda go and to call off the Dementors if she dropped he wand and surrendered. So he did and Hermione apparated with him to who knows where."

I immediately tried to get out of bed but as soon as I took a step, the world spun around me. "Woah, Annabeth. We'll find her but you have to be on you A-game. Rest. You're not the only person who feels guilty. You should've seen Miranda or Harry or Ron or Ginny. You can't put the blame on yourself. Hermione's smart. Maybe not as smart as you, but still. As soon as you're up to full health, we'll leave and find her. I promise."

I didn't like it, but I knew it was the truth. I just hoped she was alive and okay. I hugged Percy. A couple of tears fell down my face, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my sister.

Hermione POV

We apparated to what seemed another forest, but this was different from the other one. For one thing there was lake and the other, it was dawn. I didn't see it for long though, because suddenly I felt something hit me and everything went black.

I woke up tied to a chair. Luckily, Annabeth had taught me how to untie a variety of notts. Unluckily, even if I got out of my bonds, I didn't think I could do much facing witches and wizards. I took in my surroundings. I was in a blank grey room. No windows, no decorations. Just blank grey with the exception of one door, which was also grey. The room smelled faintly of fresh paint. I heard footsteps and fell limp, pretending to be asleep. As the door squeaked open, hushed voices surrounded the room. I only caught snippets of it.

 _"She should be awake."_

 _"-Three days."_

 _"-concussion?"_

 _"-fake-"_

 _"He will-"_

 _"-revenge."_

"Silence! We're wasting our time! Is she awake or-"

At that moment, I groaned pretending to just be waking. _Had I really been passed out for three days?_ Thoughts swirled in my mind, but I pushed them aside, as I flickered my eyes open. There were three males and two females. All seemed to be in their thirties to forties. They stood awkwardly. I remembered what Annabeth had told me. _When in doubt, talk._

"So… What do you want with me?" I know, that sucks, but honestly I was scared. I tried my best, but this brought back painful memories.

The one who said silence spoke. It was a man with ash brown hair and pure black eyes. He did not look friendly. "Well, I don't think we'll tell you right away. I've been enjoying this," he spread out his arms. "The great Hermione Granger. Not so strong now."

I gritted my teeth. I was going to make a snide comment, but one of the other men spoke. "Let's just focus on her question. It wouldn't be the end of the world now, would it?"

He curled his lip, but didn't say anything. I answered for him. "No, no it wouldn't. But let me just take a wild guess. You're here to kill me?"

"No, well unless you upset boss or do something stupid. I mean, you might, like, get tortured. But, killed? Yeah, I don't think so. You're mainly here for bait. Where you were, you're friends will probably come after you, but most importantly we're hoping that you're mom will come. From, what we've heard she's quite powerful and wealthy," all of this was said by the youngest, who looked around 26. She had turtle green hair and purple eyes. She reminded me of a dragon.

"Arabella!" snapped black-eye. "He didn't mean tell her the whole thing! We have talked about this. You were supposed to let us do the talking. Not you."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He turned to me. "That is as much information, we'll give you. Now it's your turn." He smiled and sent chills down my spine.

The man who had said no harm in answering my question asked first, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean, where was I? You picked me up, you should know."

"But what was that place?"

"I… What will happen if I refuse to answer?"

Black-eye answered, "We use the Cruciatus Curse." My face must've portrayed my emotion. "Ah, you remember. This time there will be no ungrateful House Elf to save you. Now answer the question."

I gulped. "It was a camp. A summer camp."

"What were you doing there?"

"Meeting my sister's friends." I decided to give them half-truths.

"Sister?"

"I… I'm adopted. I just met her."

"Is she a witch?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…" I noticed that in the shadows a man with dark brown eyes and charcol hair was studyign me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I focused back on black-eye. "You seem to be putting up quite a fight." He said sarcastically.

"I… I was hoping that maybe… you'd let me go?"

He laughed, "I don't think you'll be that lucky."

"No?" I tensed, my voice significantly smaller.

"No," he said almost sad. "Our… _boss_ , would like to deal with you. Especially after all the trouble you put him through." Immediately my internal sensors started going off like crazy yelling, "Uh oh! Uh oh! Uh oh!" Then out of the shadows, stepped out, Antonin Dolohov.


	13. Unpleasant Chats

**A/N:** Okay, I am sososososososososo sorry guys! I honestly wasn't planning to be this late and so I think I'm not going to set you up because, I just don't know when I am able to update. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I just don't know when that is. So yeah… Anyways, this story is starting to speed up and the intensity is rising! I don't know about you guys, but I am personally excited! Also in the books they never said if Dolohov was dead or not, just defeated and so I searched it up online and same thing so… I'm just going to play it out as if he escaped or something like that. There is going to be some drama in this so warning to people who don't like unnecessary drama. Okay moving on!

 **Thanks too- TheLifeStruggleisREAL, Slyterin Beast, and emki laila for favouriting! We have 38!**

 **Thanks too- Kellybarbosa, Slyteron Beast, Spider6996, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, and emki laila for following! We have 51! Again, sorry if I misspelled anyone and it means a lot so thank you!**

 **Thank you to the following people who reviewed, it made me very happy to see that more than one person reviewed! :)**

 **PurpleFrenchFryAmy:** Aww, I'm glad to hear that and again sorry for the wait! :)

 **Girl with a Flower Crown:** Yeah, so there are more cliffhangers coming up but I am sorry to put you through them. They're just so exciting to write! Especially when you don't know what you're going to write next. Thank you a lot for the feedback, and yeah… Sorry for the slow update! I'll try to be faster next time! :)

 **JPAnderson:** Thank you times 1000! And that's just for everything, I _have_ been putting more time and effort into editing this so I think that's why! And dang it! I didn't think nots looked right, so then I was like maybe I need an extra t? *sigh. Well, at least now I know! :)

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Thirteen: Unpleasant Chats

Hermione POV

"Weren't you dead?" I asked bewildered.

He scowled turning towards the others, "Could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Blackeye bowed, "As you wish." They all filed out until it was just Dolohov and I.

We studied each other for awhile until he finally said, "No."

I actually didn't know what to say, but since Annabeth had told be to talk, I did. "Okay… so what's your plan?"

"You're going to stay in here until your wizarding friends come and then I'll use my curse to inflict pain on you before you die in front of your friends and then I'll kill them too."

I gulped. "Okay then. Uh, why did you just tell me your entire plan? You don't normally talk much. Or you at least didn't."

His glare hardened, "I've changed and now I'm the Lord, not Voldemort." Hearing his name sent chills down my spine. "Also that is not my entire plan just the part that you'll be alive for."

Another unbearable silence. I started to tap my leg and think. "Is… What day is it?"

He glared at me before leaving the room. Okay… Sheesh, it was just a question. Either way, I was happy about it. His constant glaring was uncomfortable and made it hard to think. Now, how was I going to escape? _Think. Think, think, think!_ I could easily undo these bonds, but what would I do after that? Oh! Maybe I could ambush them when they give me food. I mean it couldn't be _more_ than two people, right? Well, we would just have to wait and see. In the meantime, I came up with several other backup plans just in case it didn't work and to help with my boredom.

Annabeth POV

I took a nibble of the chocolate bar. I had come extremely close to a Dementor's kiss so I was more affected than the others, not to mention me going into Tarturus and being a part of _two_ wars. I was upset at myself for not knowing fast enough and not being able to perform the stupid spell! Now Hermione was gods' know where and I'm sitting in a bed eating chocolate! Fricken chocolate! What made matters worse were the dreams I had and let me tell you, demi-god dreams are not to be taken lightly. 90% of them show you the past or present. So "it's just a dream" doesn't really cover it. Anyways, I had a dream and it showed a man staring down Hermione in a blank grey room. For a moment there was just staring until Hermione broke the silence. The man told her his plan. Just like that. It made me suspicious but I was more concerned about how, if we were going to save her, it was a trap. As of now, all I was aware of was one man but I had a feeling there were more people. The dream changed and I saw a woman with black eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing long dark robes and was holding two torches. **(Can you guess who it is?)** That was the first image covered in white mist, no _the_ Mist. But every so often it would flicker and show her chained on the floor.

"Lady Hecate." I said, bowing my head.

"Annabeth Chase." She said it as if tasting something and she wasn't sure what to think of it. "The men behind this, captured you sister. I recommend you save your sister first." _No duh._ I thought. I was exhausted of the gods using us. I thought I was done with all these stupid quests.

"When you wake, you will find a bow. It is enchanted to work like a wand. You say the spell, it happens and if you say the spell while firing, it will enchant the arrows. Now you must hurry. Go to Lisbon. _Find the place where the burned souls haunt._ " I could barely hear her now. " _There you shall find the answer. That is as much as I can help you. Just know that the wizarding people aren't the only ones."_ Those were the last words I heard before she faded away and I woke.

So here I was. Nibbling on this piece of chocolate. I wished Hazel were here. She would know what to make of this. Percy was passed out in his chair beside me. He hadn't left my side since it happened. I smiled as I noticed the drool at the corner of his mouth. It quickly went away though. I couldn't ask him to come. I had already asked him to help with Magnus, and to come to England with me. He's helped me too much. Besides, the prophecy and Hecate specifically said that it was just Hermione and I. I also had a feeling that Hecate was trying to say that not just wizards were involved. There were also monsters. Only Hermione and I have had the training of both sides, so only we could go against them both without having a disadvantage. _Except for the huge vast amount of them._ I pushed that thought away.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could. I took a step. Good. I didn't feel like vomiting or passing out. It should be like that, considering it has been _three_ days. I looked outside. Dark blue sky. That either meant right after dusk or right before dawn. I went with the latter considering that nobody was outside. I thought for a moment. I would leave in two days. That would be enough time for me to get my full strength back. Plus I couldn't leave now, campers would be up soon and I didn't have any supplies ready. So yes, two days.

I went to the sword arena to practice with my sword, dagger, wand, and different combinations of them. I _would_ be ready when the time came to fight. By the time people started filing in I was dripping in sweat. I decided to take a shower.

After that, I changed into fresh clothes. Percy came by. He had a huge frown on his face, "People told me you were training this morning."

I turned towards him. "Okay."

"Annabeth! You _barely_ survived! You agreed that you wouldn't go until you were up to full health!"

"Yes and I'm working up to it. That's-" I stopped myself. "Have I left yet?" I said softly.

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, please. I don't want to fight right now. Can we just, talk about this later and go to breakfast?"

"Fine." He said stomping off.

I sighed, wiping the tears falling down. This was going to be a hard day. Even harder when I left. I didn't want to see his face when I came back from our… adventure. I took a deep breath and headed to the dining pavilion.

 **A/N: This ending was hard to write, and it wasn't even a big fight! Don't worry they won't break up. I am not that evil. And plus I do have some surprises for you in the next chapter. :) Oh well, have a nice week!**


	14. The Adventure Begins!

**Author's Note: OH MY GODS! I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSO SORRY! I WAS MEANING TO SEND THIS OUT TWO MONTHS AGO! JESUS. I guess it was just school, I mean I did have six exams on the last week but still. I really hope I don't send any of my later chapters this late again. Also Happy New Year! I am excited to see what 2018 brings. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you pendora59, Anna C. Black-Potter, DaughterOfKhione02, Joycee MalfoyPotter, and LimpTeacher1199 for favouring!**

 **Thank you pendora59, Anna C. Black-Potter, DaughterOfKhione02, Joycee MalfoyPotter, LimpTeacher1199, Rai Ho, and Readingdan for following! I really appreciate it guys!**

 **Percabeth Brason:** Hi! Heheheheh… Okay I guess I'll explain to every one who reads these. Percabeth Brason is a friend from school, we reviewed on my story so I could find P.B.'s profile and so P.B.'s could find mine.

 **IdiotBoy (guest):** Yeah, like I said sorry… I hope you enjoy!

 **JPAnderson:** Hey! Thanks again and you shall see… you shall see. Anyways thanks and here is this chapter! :)

 **Guest (#2):** Hey, yeah again I am so sorry about his being late, but here it is! And thank you! That really makes me feel good! Well here is your chapter!

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Fourteen: The Adventure Begins

Third Person View

 _Hey, I've gone out after Hermione. I know I said that we'd go together on this quest but I had a vision from Hecate telling me directly to go. Also, Chiron had a prophecy that said two sisters, not two sisters with possibly one, if not more, boys. The men that captured Hermione are expecting Harry and Ron, they'll be less prepared if it's only me. I love you and I couldn't possibly ask you to go on another quest. However, I do ask you to train the campers harder because I sense that something's coming. Warn the wizards to be alert. I have a feeling that both sides are at work here. I love you and I swear I'll come back to you._

 _Your Wise Girl,_

 _Annabeth._

Percy stared at the paper disbelievingly. He wasn't sure what he felt: anger, sadness, stress. Probably a mix of all of them. The Mark of Athena was bad enough saying that she had to specifically be alone. Now, it was just because it didn't have him in it, she was sure she had to go alone. " _Both sides are at work here."_ Doesn't that just mean she'll need both wizards and demi-gods to work together? Just because Annabeth and Hermione were able to use both sides, doesn't mean they need to do this together. He groaned. Was he too harsh on her the other day? Maybe if he had encouraged her, then she would have let him come with her. Either way- His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

He turned around and opened the door saying impatiently, "Yes?"

It was Ron. Percy did not expect to see him here. "Hi… I-I don't know how to say this." He gulped.

Percy decided it would be best it would be better if they talked inside. "Come in." He shut the door behind him as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just, Harry and I are planning to go after Hermione. Ginny's going to go back to London and get some help from our kind."

"So you're planning to leave."

"Yes… Is-is that fine?"

"Yeah…" Percy's voice trailed off as he thought about the note.

"But?" Percy handed Ron the note. After reading it 3 times, he looked at him questioning. "Your point is?"

"That we can't let them go by themselves. We need to help them."

"And how would we do that? It says quite clearly that they're expecting us."

"Maybe… But not if we do it our way." Some of the old mischievous twinkle returned to his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Are you in?"

Ron thought for a moment. If it meant getting Hermione back, then sure. Plus the grin on Percy's face reminded him of Fred and George's, whenever they were about to pull one of their spectacular pranks. Whatever Percy was planning, the enemy better be prepared for some mischief.

Annabeth POV

I checked my watch. The bus should be here any minute. Once again my mind wandered to Percy. I hoped I hadn't crossed the line. Had he even seen it yet? Will he come after me? _Probably,_ I thought. I just hoped that he didn't get himself killed. I was so buried in my thoughts that I almost missed the bus. I waved just in time and climbed on board. As I walked down the aisle looking for a seat, I randomly remembered my first quest with Percy. When him, Grover, and I were hanging out on the Greyhound playing Hacky Sack until Grover ate it. I smiled. The good ol' days when going to the Underworld seemed to be the most dangerous thing ever. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed. I would deal with the haunted place later. For now, I would tour the city, get a grip on my surroundings, and plan.

I gazed at the curch, taking it all in. After asking around, I soon found out about the Igreja Sao Domingos Church. The locals say that it's one of their most famous monuments. It was quite a grand site. There were rows of chairs and at the area of worship, there was a gold podium and a table. There was a cross behind it with two candle sticks on either side. It was majestic.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped. I looked at my side and saw a man wearing a long cloak with a fedora. "Yes."

"At one time this church was the largest in Lisbon."

"What happened to it?" I asked looking at the walls. It seemed very warned down, now that I studied it. The atmosphere also felt… dark.

"Two earthquakes nearly destroyed it, then years later a fire demolished it, taking many paintings and statues with it."

You could faintly smell a lingering fire, "Explains the smell."

His laugh was bitter, like he had bad memories with this place. "Yeah. The locals say that it's haunted by the souls that this place killed."

I shuddered. I guess I had found the place. It was starting to feel less beautiful and more menacing by the moment. I studied him. He wore old looking clothes. They looked like they were from the sixties. "When was this church burned?"

"1959."

Panic rose in my chest. I forced it down a I suggested, "You're a ghost."

"Close." His smile looked more like a sneer.

I racked my brain. "An escaped soul?"

"Correct."

I backed away from him. "What's your story?"

"Well I didn't die here, but my loved one did." He growled, "I don't know why they would rebuild it but…"

"But what?" I asked softly, careful to not rowdy him anymore than he was.

"Nothing."

"Why did you come back?"

"To… find my love. Her soul was trapped here since she was praying **(AN: I have no idea if that happens but just roll with it)** while she died. I came to try and find her and… I did."

We stood in silence for awhile. "Why are you here with me? Is-is she alright?"

"Would you be alright if you were stuck in the place you were killed?" His voice echoed through the hall.

I stumbled back reaching for my weapon. "I-I didn't-"

He raised his hand. "Don't. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. It's just… sick and horrible." He gestured around him. "To answer your question, I am here because she asked for you. Now will you come?"

I thought about it. Why would a random ghost from the sixty's want to talk to me? I guess there was only one way to find out, plus Hecate told me to come here for a reason. Still… there was something off about this man. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword as I reluctantly followed him.

Hermione POV

I panted, running away from monsters for the third time that day. This time it was the cynocephali. I was annoyed that I didn't have any demi-god weapons, though luckily spells worked on some monsters (emphasis on _some_ ).

"Stupefy!" I caught one of them square in the chest. One down, two to go.

One of them turned to his partner. "You reckon she'll tire out soon?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes?" His raspy voice reminding me of the snatchers I faced long ago.

"How much praise d'you think those wizards would give us for catching her?"

I took this time to say Wingardium Leviosa in my head and knocked #2 out, leaving #1 shocked as I tackled him. My strength was fading, so my spells weren't as strong.

"Accio stick." The same stick that I used on #2 flew into my hand. I raised it over my head ready to bring it down on him, but I hesitated. His face looked so much like a stray dog that it pained me to kill him or even knock him out. That was the hesitation he needed. He swiped the wand I was using, snapped it in half, and lunged. In self defense, I swung, I looked and saw all that was left was a pile of dust.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid," I muttered to myself. "I got distracted by a dog headed man and now all I have is a stick." I was about to collapse when I realized I hadn't killed the others, only knocked them out. I took a breath before running towards the other side of the city.

I hid under a three arched bridge, _"You'll never win." "You'll only live to see your family die, then you're next." "You can run, but in the end I'll find you. I always do."_

I shuddered. Voices floated around my head, distracting me from reality. I had narrowly escaped Dolohov's base, taking out the person who gave me breakfast. What I didn't know were the monsters who were with her. They tracked me down to… wherever I was. I apparated, letting Hecate guide me. Right before I escaped, she appeared to me in a dream, telling me to find my sister and then to rescue her.

What made this quest harder, was that I was now going against monsters and wizards, which means more bad guys than last time and different weapons for different ones. I had learned the hard way that on some monsters, spells just didn't work. I rubbed my shoulder where an Earthborn had hit me with a mound of dirt.

Eventually I stood up, deciding that sitting there wasn't going to get me anywhere. I'd explore the city, find out where I was, and then find Annabeth.

I walked around seeing older looking skyscrapers. The whole landscape itself looked European. I walked on a sidewalk and just followed the path. After fifteen minutes, I found the city sign. "Amadora." Hmm… So I was in Portugal. I racked my brain. What were some famous points here? Well there was the bridge, but I don't think Annabeth would be there. There was the aquarium and the palace. Oh! I feel like Annabeth would go there. I guess that is my first stop.

I stood in front of it. The palace was just gorgeous. I know I'm not an architect lover like Annabeth, but it was beautiful. I went to the entrance where there was a sign that said €10. I did an imaginary face palm. Of course you had to pay. Now what would I do? Ah! A light bulb lit inside my head.

I walked up to the desk putting on my innocent face. "Excuse me?"

The man working there looked up annoyed. "Yes?"

"What's your job like?"

"Book it kid." He said in an exasperated voice.

I feigned offense. "I am not a kid! I am in fact 26! Oh the disrespect!" I threw my arms in the air for effect. "I was merely asking what your job is like because I was interested in applying and I wanted to hear from someone who did it. I was not expecting someone to speak to me so lowly and to call me a kid? I… I demand to see your manager!"

The man looked annoyed. "Look lady-"

His partner interrupted him. "I apologize for our disrespect. Our manager is unavailable right now, but to make it up to you, would you like to have free admission?"

The man glared at her, but didn't say anything. I pretended to think about. I faked disappointment. "Fine but you young man, should learn some respect." I glared at him as I walked by. I softened it as I went past the women. "Thank you, for having some appreciation. Now good day to you."

"You too, madam."

Once I was well away from them, I let out my laughter. It actually worked! Now to time to explore.


	15. Rising Intensity!

**A/N:** HEY GUYS! I'M FINALLY BACK! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Thank you all sooooo much for sticking with me. I know, this story honestly sucks but I don't want to leave you guys hanging so I am going to finish this. So don't worry. Again thank you so much for sticking with me and if you are new, hey!

 **JPAnderson: Yeah, but thank you for still sticking with me. Honestly, it's much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **CallMeVPls: Thank you so much for checking this out! I'm glad that you enjoy this! :)**

 **MythicalParadox: Honestly, I know. I was just exploring different ideas and putting them in here. I honestly don't put ANY effort in (not that I knew that when I started) and so this is basically a rough draft. Maybe in the future I'll actually edit more than once and have it be good but right now it's just what it is. Thank you for checking this out though. :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Yeah, well I'm glad to see that you understand. :)**

 **Girl with a Flower Crown: Thank you! Here is your chapter! :)**

 **PLEASE R &R**

Chapter Fifteen: Rising Intensity

Hermione POV

I gawked as I walked around the palace. It defintely earned it's title. There were over twenty rooms and the whole place was elegant! I studied the paintings. None of them moved, so they must've been muggle ones. My heart ached. Hogwarts had been my home for seven years and now I'm out of that world. It's been about two years and I still miss it. I miss Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, even Snape. I missed my adventures with Ron and Harry. I just missed all of it. I walked mindlessly in the palace reminicing of my times there. I lost track of how long I had been in there. The only reason I was brought back into the present was because of a man.

He stood beside me, staring intently. "The great Hermione Granger." That shook me out of my thoughts. It took me a second to register what he had said. When I did, I stumbled back. He grabbed my arm, squeezing tightly. "Ah, ah, ah. You will come with me swiftly and silently. We wouldn't want you getting killed so quickly, would we?

I silently cursed myself. How could I've gotten distracted? How could I have forgotten about Annabeth? "Wizard?" I asked. He didn't look like a monster. He looked around 23 and had dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes.

"Demi-god." He said distastefully, "You know, we don't all work as the gods' slaves. What have they ever done for us?"

"Hmm, let me think. Not threaten me with death or torture, haven't tried to destroy the world, haven't tried to wipe out a portion of humans. Shall I go on?"

He snarled, "Walk."

I started to shuffle slowly, "What are these guys offering you?" I asked, stalling for time.

"Power."

I snorted. "You actually think you're going to get that?"

"Now that I've captured you, yeah. And I'm already preparing to assasinate him if I don't get enough. You know I expected more from you. I had heard so much but to lose a wand to those dog creatures?" He tisked, "I didn't think you'd be that low on the scale. What would your sister think? Sadly, we'll never know because pretty soon she'll be a goner in that pathetic church. Honestly, heroes these days. They're beginning to be quite dumb."

I gripped the stick that was hidden in my sleeve. I clenched my teeth, "Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"You really think I would tell _you?_ "

I glanced up ahead. We were nearing one of the ballrooms. This one was the gold and green one which meant it was the confusing one with doors that all looked the same. That gave me an idea. The man's grip on me wasn't too too tight, so after a couple more steps I stepped on his toe and swept my leg under his causing him to trip.

"Gah!" I dodged his arm as he try to grab at my leg. I then grabbed one of his knives and reluctantly stabbed him in the leg, before running and randomly choosing a door.

I looked around. I appeared to be in a bedroom. Great, there were no exits except for a window. How is it that I seem to have some of the worst luck out there? The room itself was nice. There was a pretty glass chandellier and a painting of a house. The ceiling was… wow. There were paintings on it that made the otherwise dark room, colourful. My eyes wandered to the stand up mirror in the room and I saw the man preparing to pounce. He did and I dodged, the knife he was holding skinning my arm.

"Ah! You…" his glare was terrifying. I didn't think I'd make it past him to the door that I came in from. That only left the window. I opened it, keeping my eyes on him. I then slowly backed out onto a sort of patio keeping him at bay. I backed into the railing and quickly glanced down. It was about a 20 foot drop. If I got enough speed, I could jump over the concrete and onto either the tree or the grass but sadly I had to deal with Mr. Pyscho before I even started to run.

"Yes, go ahead and jump. I'd have this knife in you before you landed." He twirled it in his hands.

"Give it up, Mr. Anger Issues! You're injured. You and I both know how deadly Celestial Bronze is to demi-gods. If you don't get help now, you'll die!"

"So will you," he said pointing to my arm. "Even if you escape, where will you go?" He started to limp toward me, "If you come with me now, I can call off the attack on your sister. You can meet up with her and together you can build a better world. No more third world hunger issues, you can help the house elves and endangered species. You can shape the world in your image. Look at what the mortals have done to the animals! The Olympains? They've never offered any of us their power. They don't care! What do you think Hecate will do if you rescue her? She might say thank you but then she'll forget your existance! If you join us, we'll give you any riches you want. Just take my hand."

"I…" I faltered. It did sound tempting. "Wh-where is she right now? My sister, I mean."

His eyes gleamed and I was torn back to reality. He couldn't actually offer me any of those things. Or even if he could, it would be at the price of thousands. I couldn't do that. "The Igreja Sao Domingos Church in Lisbon. Now take my hand and we'll build a new world."

I stood on the railing. "Thanks but I don't want to take a deal with some crazy creep. Have a nice day!" I waved and jumped praying to Athena that I would be alright.

Annabeth POV

As he led me deeper into the church, I kept my firm grip on the hilt of my sword. There were paintings everywhere, although some were worn down and faded. A couple of them held gruesome pictures.

Most of the trip we were silent, although a couple of times I asked questions."Where are we heading to?"

"The Forgotten Room," Well that didn't help at all.

"What's your name?"

"In your language? Sean."

"I- okay." I decided to keep quiet the rest of the way. Sean led me through a series of corridors and I tried to remember which way we went, although I soon lost track. At last, he led me to a small room that was barely noticible. This room looked like all of the others except the paintings on the walls were of Greek mytholology instead of Christianity.

"Where-?" I started to ask but he cut me off by pointing to a set of stairs that I hadn't noticed before. For some reason the made me uneasy. "Down… there?" He nodded and after hesitating, I followed him my grip getting tighter and tighter.

He led me through a hallway that opended up to a clearing. I didn't like the fact that I was underground. I had had some _bad_ experiences there. I had a minor flashback to my fight with the ghosts on my mark of Athena quest. I winced as I remembered breaking my ankle. I shook the thought away. I scanned my surroundings. It wasn't much. There were some pillars and a couple of benches. That was about it.

Sean gestured around him, "Take a seat."

As much as I wanted too, I needed to be able to run at a moment's notice. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," he walked over to one of the pillars and whisphered something to it. I couldn't hear what he said but soon after, who I assumed was his wife came out of it and faced me. She looked like your typical 1950's women, with curled blonde hair, the floral designed dress and the white gloves except for the fact that her hair was partially burned, her dress was in tatters and her skin had black smudges all over it. Her frail body flickered every few seconds.

"Hello Annabeth Chase. I am Ariel. Welcome to my solitude. You come seeking for answers?"

"Uh… well I came here because Hecate sent me but I do have some questions."

"Ask away."

I found this weird. Why would she ask to see me to answer questions? I decided to use my oppurtunity though. "First, is my sister alright?"

"Yes, as of now. She is being chased by a demi-god, however he does not have much time."

I bit back my anxiety. Hermione will be fine. She escaped their clutches, she can deal with him. "Where is Hecate located?"

She hesitated, "Stone Hedge."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Where is Dolohov's… headquarters?"

"I-I can't see it."

I rolled my eyes, " _Sure_ , you can't. Whatever, why did really want to see me?"

Ariel glanced around her, "I…"

"Ariel, are you alright?" asked Sean frantically. She looked even more pale than before, which was saying a lot.

I looked behind me and saw that the stairs where we had come from were gone, I gritted my teeth. "Where. Are. We?"

She seemed to be distracted. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. It took her awhile to answer. "The Labyrinth…"

"What?!" I whirled on Sean. "Did you know this?"

He was standing protectively over Ariel. He bowed his head. "Yes."

"Well, can you get us out?!"

"I… I can try." He walked over to one of the walls and concentrated. Meanwhile, Ariel started muttering words like, "no", "please," and "I will."

An opening appeared on the wall behind me. Sean frowned. "I didn't make that."

I finally unsheathed my sword, "Don't worry about that. Just focus on making that exit,"

"I-fine."

I peered into the dark tunnel. I couldn't see anything but I heard thundering footsteps. "Hurry…"

After a couple of antagonizing moments, Sean stepped away , revealing a door. "Done. Now go!"

"What about Ariel?" I asked. She was pulling at my sleeve muttering no.

"We'll be fine. This door won't be open for long. Now go!"

I ran to the door. I could now here shouts in the distance. Before going through, I turned and said, "Thank you." He nodded and I jumped through, the door closing behind me.

 **A/N: Welp. Honestly, I have no idea what younger me was trying to write. And yes. I have all of these chapters pre-written so in theory it should be easy to update but honestly transferring from book to computer is harder than you think and very time consuming. Why you're still here I have no idea. This isn't any good but whatever. If you enjoy this, then you enjoy this. I'm going to try and update again today but I need a break. I've been staring at the computer for three hours (not just doing this) so I'll try to come back later. Anyways, hope y'all have a good day! And thanks for reading/favouring/following!**


	16. Author's Note: NOT A REAL CHAPTER SORRY!

**Author's Note:** Hey! So as you can tell, it's been _forever_ (omg a year jesus christ, oops) since I last updated and frankly I had given up on this. I still don't really see what you guys see but if you guys really do want another chapter, I'll try my hardest to update soon. Thanks for the reviews and support! ~Fox


	17. Reunion

Chapter Sixteen: Reunion

 **A/N:** **AND I AM BACK! WITH A CHAPTER TOO! Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews. I'm glad that my work makes at least** ** _someone_** ***cough not me cough* happy. Anyways, thank you again and here is your chapter!**

Annabeth Pov

I barrelled out into daylight. I squinted, the son blinding. I was standing in a grass field, with a forest behind me. In front was a huge mansion. I swallowed down the lump of guilt in my throat. They'd be fine. Right? My thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from behind me. I whirled around and saw Hermione stumbling towards me. She had a cut on her arm. It looked nasty, with touches of green and purple around the edges.

"Hermione1" I rushed towards her and caught her as she fell. "What happened to you?!"

"Man… knife… arm… Jumped…" she mumbled. I was losing her.

"Stay with me." I bit down my panic. I knew what celestial bronze could do to demigods. I settled her down on the ground and quickly ruffled through my pack to grab some nectar. I ripped out the canteen and dropped some into her mouth. The colour slowly returned to her face. I looked into the forest. It would have to do until she fully got back to health. Whatever monster was in there, I would destroy.

Third Person POV

"Head up! Never let your guard down!" Percy called out as he trained.

"I'm trying! Merlin, this is hard! How do you do it?!"

"Years of practice, Ron. I've been sword fighting since I was twelve. Now focus!"

In the background, Harry cheered him on. "C'mon, Ron! You can do it!"

"Easy for you to say," Ron grumbled. "You're not getting your butt kicked by the camp's best swordsman."

They had been going like this for an hour. Percy teaching Ron to sword fight, and Harry and Percy dueling. One with a wand, the other only a sword. Harry was surprised at how well Percy could go against a wand. He was also shocked at how Percy barely broke a sweat. They had learned that celestial bronze could reflect spells. That was handy against wizards. Tomorrow was Harry's turn to learn sword fighting. Then it is time for Percy's turn.

Hermione Pov

Images floated through my mind. Who I assumed were the gods, fighting a huge monster right near the water. A man with nasty scars on his face talking fiercely to a 16-year-old boy with shaggy blonde hair and startling grey eyes that were eerily similar to Annabeth's. He seemed to be shrinking by the minute. Men and monsters surrounded them. They boy turned to face his comrades and started to talk about them. He started to grow, and the man shrunk. One of his friends- Mallory? - took out a nut and the man got sucked into it. It changed and I saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands, walking down half-blood hill. Then it changed. I saw monsters filing in on all sides, at what must've been Camp Jupiter. The sounds of battle roared in my ears and I saw a forty-foot giant with snakes in his dreadlocks chase Percy. Again, it changed, and I wondered if it would ever end. I saw myself in the future with Ron at platform 9 ¾ we were waving off someone on the train, as it sped away. _Hermione!_ I heard someone in the distance call. _Please! Wake up!_

My yes flew open. I couldn't tell where I was though. My whole view was of Annabeth. She was bending over me with a concerned face. In a split second it was gone, replaced by a look of relief.

"Oh, thank the gods! You're awake!" I could notice the faint lines of tears on her face. "You had me seriously worried!" She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

After a while we pulled apart. "Where… are we?" I looked around. I could only see trees but in the distance, I could hear cars.

"The forest you came out of," after a second she added, "Do you remember?"

"I…" I faltered trying to see my last memory. Jumping off the building, the man yelling in rage, throwing his knife, barely missing me. I remembered stumbling through a forest, the side effects of his hit, taking effect. Seeing Annabeth. And that was about it. "I remember coming out of the forest and seeing you. After that… nope. Nothing."

She nodded. "How're you feeling?"

I took a step forward. "Like I just ran a kilometer while bench pressing. Other than that, fine." My arm was burning in pain, but I didn't feel like I was going to die.

She nodded again, studying me. "How'd you escape?"

"I ambushed the people coming to check up on me. I grabbed one of their wands and I apparated close to here. Just for you to know, wands do _not_ work on Earthborn."

"How did you get that?" she asked, pointing to where the scratch used to be.

"Oh… well I went into the Queluz National Palace," I pointed to it, "hoping to find you. I got distracted by its beauty… a man or demi-god ambushed me. I got away, but his knife skinned me. I was trapped in a room, so I went through the window and jumped."

Annabeth squeezed my hand. "If anything had happened to you…"

"It's okay, Annabeth. I'm fine, now how did you get here?"

She explained everything that had happened since I was gone. "Oh! I forgot!" Annabeth took out a silver ring with an owl on it. It was pretty. She handed it to me. "Here, and no I'm not proposing. It's a bow, and it you say a spell while firing, it will enchant the arrow. You can also just use it as a wand, if you put yours there." She pointed to the right part of it. "Oh yeah!" Annabeth took out my wand. "Here you go."

I tackled her in a hug. "Thank you!"

She laughed. "You're welcome. I haven't tried it out yet so…"

"Okay. Wait how do I get it out of ring mode?"

"You twist in a full circle, clockwise."

I nodded my understanding, then proceeded to do that. It worked and the bow fit perfectly in my hands. It was light but not too light and it felt nice. The arrows magically appeared, so I wouldn't ever run out. After a bit, I put the arrow back into ring mode by twisting it counterclockwise.

"Do we have any idea of where to go?"

"Well, we have to rescue Hecate," I could hear bitterness in her voice. "But other then that, nope."

"Maybe… maybe we should try to capture some monster and ask them."

She looked grim. "Well, to capture a monster wouldn't necessarily work because I don't think all of them would work for them but…" Annabeth trailed off staring off into the opening of the trees. I followed her gaze and saw the demi-god that had attacked me stalking away towards the city. "That wouldn't be, by chance, your attacker, would it?"

"Yes. Yes, it would be."

 **Author's Note: Well, there it is! Your very,** ** _very_** **delayed chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! And I also just wanted to say that I recently posted a new *cough better cough* original story on FictionPress! So if you wanted to check it out, here's the link! (Update: FictionPress isn't working rn so here's the link to the story on Wattpad story/193387997-frondescence ) Anyways, go check it out (if you want too) and I should have the next chapter of LLS out fairly soon! Thanks!**


	18. Unknown

Chapter Seventeen: Unknown

 **Author's Note: What's this? Two chapters in one day? It is! I just went on a typing spree haha. I would post the third chapter but I have not finished writing it. So I unfortunately, have no idea when that is going to come. But for now, enjoy your two chapters! :DD**

Hermione Pov

"Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

I was about to step forward when Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Wait." She was stilling clutching her Yankee's hat tightly.

I looked and saw a huge flowing purple oval. Sparks were flying off from it. "Is that…?"

"A portal? Yep." We both waited, expecting something to come out of it. Instead the demi-god stepped into it. Annabeth was already heading toward it. She put her Yankee's hat on and grabbed my hand. "We go in together."

I nodded and we ran and jumped in.

Third Person View

Percy scanned Camp, atop of Half-Blood Hill. Chiron in Centaur form trotted up to him.

"If you're going to try to stop me, it's a tad too late for that."

He swished his tail. "I know that. I came to bring you this." Chiron pulled out a long box. Percy opened it.

"A wand?"

"One your father made. You're going to need it in this upcoming war."

The wand was a smooth coffee brown and smelled faintly of sea salt. Percy looked up. "Thank you."

All Chiron did was smile before heading back down to the Big House. Percy headed toward where Harry and Ron were waiting for him. "What's that?" asked Ron pointedly.

Percy held it up. "My new wand."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I was getting sick of you using mine."

"You ready?" asked Harry.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

Annabeth POV

Darkness. That was what I felt. And the cold. At some point, I had lost my sister's hand and I couldn't tell if I was moving or not. It was an interesting feeling. Not at all like apparating or shadowtravelling. I couldn't remember why I was here. Was I looking for someone? My thoughts were jumbled, but I didn't panic. What was there to panic about?

"Annabeth?" A voice interrupted the darkness. Was that my name?

"Yes?"

"Thank the gods, we were all worried. Have you found your sister?"

"Sister…?"

"Yeah… Wait, do you know who I am?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Uhh…" Why was it so hard to remember? I thought I could recall jumping into a portal. "I… jumped into a portal."

The voice swore. "This is bad, if you didn't have a destination. You could be lost in space and time. Especially since you're asleep. No wonder you don't remember anything. Okay. I'm Nico, we're dream talking. Does this ring any bells?"

"Noo…"

"Percy! Do you remember him? You have to. He's your… boyfriend."

Images floated through my mind. A boy with raven dark hair and sea green eyes. My Seaweed Brain. Percy. "Of course. I couldn't forget him. Wait…" I remembered why I was here. "What about Hermione?!"

"Was she with you?"

"Yeah! How do I get out of this? How do I get to my destination?"

"I… I can try to wake you but I'm no Hypnos kid."

"Yes! Please, but first did Percy come after me?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

"Okay, just take care of camp and if you can, let him know that I'm alright and so is Hermione."

"Okay. Good luck."

"You too." There was this feeling of something yanking me, the air was sucked out of my lungs and my ears popped. Then it all stopped and I was lying on the ground in front of a medieval looking house in the middle of nowhere. It was night and there were clouds in the sky. I looked down to see that I was still invisible. How my Yankee's hat survived all of that, I had no idea. I stood up. I might as well check out the house. I bit down the lump in my throat as I walked toward it. My sister would be fine. She _would_ be fine.

Hermione POV

I woke up to someone yelling. My head was pounding, and I couldn't remember anything after jumping in the portal. I was lying in a bed in a cool and damp room. There were no windows, so it was quite dark. I could make out a door and voices coming out from behind it.\

"Annabeth?" I whispered. I guess she wasn't here. Why was I the one to always get kidnapped?

I remembered the ring. I checked and found it was there. At least they hadn't taken that. She tried to lean forward and hear what they were saying.

"You did what?!" yelled out a voice that did not sound familiar. It was husky and male.

"He wasss getting in the way, massster. It wasss the only war." I also didn't know this voice, but it sounded liked a dracanae.

"Your orders were to bring any demi-god or wizard you found to me _alive_. Scott did that perfectly well. In fact, he caught Hermione Granger," I flinched at the sound of my name. "And she was one of _priority_. Now don't come back in my sight again unless you've caught one or are planning to be sent to Tartarus."

I barely had time to stumble back as the door flew open. A huge figure came in and I was momentarily blinded from the sudden light. As my eyes adjusted, I took the figure in. He was ten feet tall and had black hair and eyes the colour of obsidian. He smiled cruelly at me before moving quicker than my eye could follow. When he was done, the door was closed, the light was on, and he was standing near my bed.

When he spoke, it sent shivers down my spine. His voice was like spokes piercing my ears. "I'm afraid we haven't met. I'm Koios, the Titan lord of the South.

I immediately turned and tried to open the door. To my surprise it did. I booked it out and maneuvered around the monsters. After five minutes, I paused. This was too easy. I turned and saw Koios smiling and leisurely walking over to where I stood.

"Go on. Find your sister. You can't hide in here. I'll be right behind you and then we can have a meeting _with everyone._ "

I'd have to find a way to outrun him. He didn't know about me having a weapon. Maybe if I could get into one of the air vents, I could check for a tracker, get rid of it, then turn invisible and find Annabeth.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. I've had far more experience than you. It might be better to just surrender, then waste your time."

"Never." I ran again, trying to find a vent.

Annabeth POV

I scouted the hallways but couldn't find anything. There was something off about this place. It seemed normal enough, monsters patrolling the corridors, but there just seemed something missing. The second time around, I noticed a room that I swore wasn't there before. I cautiously walked towards it. There were heavy dark vibes coming from it. I opened the door and purple beams of light shone from it blinding me. I cried out in pain and the world spun around me.

I stood facing a group of empousai. I had accidentally yelped when I heard them talking about my sister.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Somewhere you won't find. There's no where you can hide in here. Might as well give up." One of them snarled at me.

"Never," with that, I charged.

Third Person View Bad Guys

"Any progress?" Koios walked over to the witch who was performing her spell.

"The Annabeth girl almost woke up, but I have her back under my control. Soon their minds will be bridged, and we can start the ritual."

Koios smiled. "Perfect."


End file.
